Jugando a ser Padres
by Cacahuata
Summary: Los chicos de Glee Club realizan un proyecto donde tiene que ser padres, viviran de todo tipo de experencias. Faberry/Brittana con apariciones de los chicos de ND
1. El Proyecto

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y DEMAS SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES Y COMO DE LA CADENA FOX**

La mañana habia llegado a Lima, donde un morena terminaba de arreglarse para asistir al colegio. Bajo a la cocina donde sus padres ya se encontraban desayunando.

**Rachel**:Buenos Dias papis!

**Leroy**:Buenos Dias tesoro-le dio un beso en la mejilla

**Hiram** :Buenos Dias hija, ya te vas a la escuela?

R:Nop, Quinn pasara por mi como todas las mañanas

L: esta bien sienta a desayunar en lo que llega

La pequeña morena se sirvio una taza de cafe un tomo un tazon de fruta se disponia a sentarse cuando sono el timbre.

R: debe ser Quinn! -salio corriendo hacia la puerta

H: Se emociona mas que cuando nos ve a nosotros - bromeo

L: El amor, mi vida, el amor

Mientras tanto en la puerta la morena abre y sonrie al ver quien habia tocado era su novia

R:Quinn!-la abraza y la besa intensamente

**Quinn**:wow! emmm perdon... Hola hermosa- responde cuando se separan

R: te extrañe mucho-hace un puchero

Q: jajaja cariño pero si no tiene menos de 12 horas que nos vimos- ingresa a la casa y se dirigen a la cocina

R:pero es que para mi fue una eternidad...acaso tu no me extrañaste?- indaga y finge estar dolida

Q:claro que si mi vida todos los dias a cada hora, a cada segundo- le un pico y le susurra- te quiero

R:yo tambien te quiero- ingresan a la cocina y Quinn saluda educadamente a sus "suegros"

Q:Buenos dias señores Berry

L,H:Bueno Dias Quinn

L:tomas algo con nosotros?-le pregunta a la rubia

Q: solo cafe por favor

R: deberias de comer algo mas no esta bien que solo tomes cafe

Q:tranquila, tome un plato de cereal con fruta en casa

R: esta bien

Después de un tiempo Quinn y Rachel se despidieron, subieron al auto de la rubia rumbo al Mckinley. Una ves que llegaron fueron hasta sus casilleros tomando sus utiles que necesitarían.

Quinn acompaño a su novia hasta la puerta del salon donde se estuvieron regalando un besos inocentes

R:Que clases tienes ahorita?

Q:mmm tengo...Geografia pero tengo que ir a ver a Sue antes

R:ok, sabes los lunes en la escuela no me gustan-le comento con un puchero

Q:por que?-se preocupo

R:por que es el dia que no comparto clases contigo salvo Español

Q:mmm sabes tienes razon a mi tampoco me gusta los lunes

R:jajaja tonta-la besa tiernamente-te quiero

**Santana**: asco separense!

**Brittany**:Sanny dejalas son tiernas

Q:Holas chicas

S: vamos Fabgay Sue te ha mandado a buscar

Q: argg...adelantence ahorita las alcanzo

B: ok nos vemos Rachie

R:bye chicas

Q:joder ya me tengo que ir

R: no quiero- la abraza fuertemente

Q:yo tampoco mi vida pero mientras mas rapido me vaya mas rapido te vere

R:esta bien te veo en el almuerzo?

Q:yep, guardame un asiento junto a ti

R: siempre, te quiero- se despiede dandole un beso

Q:tambien yo- se aleja por el pasillo

Despues de su despedida, las chicas tomaron sus respectivas clases, esperando pronto por el almuerzo y como habian dicho la rubia y la morena se reunieron en la cafeteria con sus amigos del Glee Club, pasaron un rato agradable entre risas y bromas, se la pasaban a lo grande conviviendo como una familia.

Sono la campana y con eso el fin del almuerzo, las Faberry se despidieron de sus amigos y se dirigeron a sus respectivas clases. Faltaba pocas horas para que terminara la escuela y asi poder irse a sus casas.

Quinn y Rachel entraban de la mano al salon para tomar su clase de Español. Esta era una de clases que tomaban juntos el Glee Club. Cuando llegaron divisaron a las Brittana en una mesa un poco al fondo del salon.

B:Q, Rach! les apartamos una mesa- les señalo la mesa que se encontrba delante de ellas

Pasaron por el salaon saludadno a sus amigos que ya se encontraban en sus lugares.

R:Gracias Britt- llego junto con la ojiverde y tomaron asiento

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato hasta que vieron que la señorita Pillsbury y el señor Schue entraba y con ellas un jovenes que venian cargando una cajas

**Emma**: Bien chicos el profesor Schue y yo hemos hablado con el director para empezar un nuevo proyecto donde se veremos el trabajo en equipo, la confianza y la responsabilidad.

**Will**:Es por eso que durante las proximas dos semanas en lugar de tener clase de español tendremos una clase especial llamada "Ser padre no es cosa facil"

E: para esto necesitaremos...- se acerca a una de las cajas y saca de ahi un bebe de juguete- esto!

**Kurt**: un bebe de juguete?

W: asi es Kurt durante las proximas dos semana ustedes seran padres de uno de estos bebes

E:el motivo es para hacerles conciencia a los jovenes a ser responsables al momento del acto sexual con sus parejas para que evitar un embarazo dado que existe un alto indice de embarazos no deseado en los adolescentes

W: y como ser padres es cosa de dos personas trabajaran en parejas

**Blaine**. Señor Schue no se si ha visto pero somos tres parejas homosexuales y bueno para que halla un embarazo es necesario que sea un hombre y una mujer

K:BLAINE!

Bl: que?

K: acaso no quieres tener un hijo conmigo aunque sea de juguete?

Bl: claro que si Kurt pero lo que estan diciendo la srita. Pillsbury y Sr Schue es que un embarazo no deseado es producto de que tuvieron relaciones un hombre y una mujer

S:el engomatado tiene un punto

Q: les doy la razon

R y B: QUINN, SANTANA!

S y Q: Que?

Q: Rach ellos tiene razon

R: pero yo quiero que este proyecto lo hagamos las dos juntas

B: yo tambien Sanny

W: chicos chicos basta, tranquilos no se preocupen por que ustedes seis lo pueden hacer con su pareja, el motivo en si del proyecto es hacer responsables y conscientes sobre lo que es un bebe ok?

E: asi es chicos y ya que todo esta en orden tiene alguna pregunta?- todos negaron a la pregunta- bien entonces les haremos entrega de su bebe junto con una acta de nacimiento que tiene que llenar

Todos las parejas pasaron por su "bebe", Mike y Tina, Puck y Lauren, Rachel y Quinn, Sam y Mercedes recibieron un niño; mientras que Santana y Brittany, Kurt y Blaine, Artie y Sugar tuvieron una niña. Cada uno regreso a su asiento a llenar su "acta de nacimiento".

R:Bien como quieres que se llame nuestro niño?

Q: la verdad no tengo idea de que nombre ponerle

R: vamos Quinn piensa algun nombre que te guste

Q: Rach la verdad no se me ocurre nada haber dime uno que te gustes

R: no se quiero uno que quede con el apellido de las dos

Q: mmm que te parece Ian Fabray Berry o Ian Berry Fabray?

R: Ian...no suena mal me gusta

Q: enserio?

R: Sip se llamara Ian Berry Fabray

Q:ok...espera por que tu apellido debe ir primero?

R:por que suena mas bonito asi, cariño- le da un beso en la mejilla

Q: pero...

R: nada Quinn asi quedo ves- le muestra a la rubia el acta con el nombre escrito- solo falta tu firma y se la entregaremos al Sr Schue

Q: pff ok - toma la hoja y firma en la raya que se encuentra junto con el nombre de Rachel- listo, la ire a entregar vale?

R:ok

Despues de que todos los chicos les entregaran las hojas al Sr. Schue, la Srita. Pillsbury les dijo que el bebe que tenian no era como tod si no que este tenia un mecanismo que cumplia con la s funciones de llorar,reir,gritar asi como tambien fingia hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas todo esto con darle el toque para hacer un poco mas real.

Termino la clase Quinn y Rachel junto con Santana y Brittany se dirigieron al estacionamiento. La ojiverde venia atras con Santana mientras que Rachel y Brittany ia un poco mas adelante con sus "bebes" en brazos

S: no puedo creer que nos hagan hacer esto

Q: no me parece tan mala idea pero en definitiva no andaré cargando al muñeco todo el dia y menos en la escuela

S: pienso lo mismo amiga

B: Santy tenemos que ir a comprarle ropita a Stephany para que no le de frio

S: que? britt, amor, no creo que la muñeca le de frio

B:Santy! Stephany no es una muñeca es nuestro bebe y claro que le va a dar frio es un bebe recien nacido y esta etapa hay que cuidarlos

S: pero Britt...

B: nada San- la mira seriamente

S: pfff esta bien

Q: jajaja corre Sanny no quieres que tu hija se enferme

S: Callate Fabray!

Q: hay ya tranquila no te enojes mama S que te salen arrugas

S: siguele y vas a ver

Q: uuyyy mami S se enojo jajajajaja

S:te lo adverti...ey enana no crees que ustedes tambien deberia comprarle ropa a su bebe digo no queremos que los primos se enfermen

R: extrañamente tiene razon Santana, Quinn- se dirije a su novia que veia a Santana atonita por lo que acababa de hacer- nosotras tmabien deberias comprarle ropita a Ian

Q: oye Rach no cr...

R: Nada Quinn iremos a comprarle ropa y punto - se da media vuelta y camina junto con Brittany hacia sus respectivos autos

Q: por que hiciste eso?- le pregunta a la latina

S: te dije que te callara Fabgay

Q: si pero...

S: nada callate que ahora nos esperan dos semanas largas

Quinn bufa y suspira al oir que su amiga tiene razon- estas seran las dose semanas mas largas de mi vida.

Mi primer Fic

Mi primer Capitulo

Mi primera Nota

Mi primer... ok ya basta espero que sea de su agrado y dejen me RW y si tienen opiniones, ideas que pueden ayudar a la historia son bienvenidas!

Proximo Capitulo...cuando lo termine de escribir espero sea este fin de semaana :)


	2. Centro Comercial

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y DEMAS SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES Y DUEÑOS, COMO DE LA CADENA FOX**

* * *

Durante el camino a casa de Rachel, Quinn trato de convencer a su novia que no era necesario comprarle ropa a su hijo pero la pequeña diva no pensaba lo mismo que ella, es mas pensaba que también era necesario comprarle objetos que eran necesarios para su cuidado, como una pañalera biberones uno que otro juguetes y hasta una carriola, asi que, esa misma tarde irían al centro comercial a comprar los acessorios necesarios para el pequeño Ian y tendrían una "Salida familiar".

Quinn estaba estacionando su auto frente la casa de los Berry mientras iba maldiciendo por haber molestado a Santana, de no ser asi en estos momentos estaria de lo mas feliz con su novia viendo una película.

Q: tu y tu gran bocota Fabray!- se reprochaba a si misma- no te podías haber callado, tenias que picar a Santana te lo advierto, pero nooooo, tu eres terca no escuchastes hasta cuando ya era tarde!...espero que esto se pase lo mas rapido posible- dijo esto ultimo en un susurro mientras tocaba el timbre

Del otro lado de la puerta aparecia uno de los papas de Rachel, Hiram Berry.

H: Buenas tardes Quinn- saludo a la joven rubia mientras la invitaba a pasar

Q: Buenas tardes Sr. Berry

H: Rachel no tarda en bajar, pero pasa sientate ya sabes que estas en tu casa, Quieres algo de tomar?- se dirige hacia la cocina

Q: Gracias- contesto mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones- solo un vaso de agua por favor- apesar de estar saliendo con la pequeña diva desde hace seis meses, Quinn aun sentia un poco de miedo hacia el padre de Rachel

H: Aqui tienes- regresa de la cocina y le da el vaso con agua a la rubia

Q: Gracias- toma un sorbo

H: Mi hija nos comento acerca del hijo que tienes con ella- dicen en tono serio

Quinn se atraganta con el agua y empieza a toser por el comentario

Q: si, es un proyecto que nos asignaron en la Clase del profesor Schue

H: me parece interesante que a los jovenes les hagan tener conciencia sobre el hecho de tener un hijo, espero que no planees tener un hijo pronto con Rachel, y sobre todo que no esten "trabajando" en ello si me entiendes, verdad?

Era muy facil poner a Quinn en situaciones dificiles y como ven esta era una de ellas

Q: Si Sr. Berry - se pone roja como un tomate- y no se preocupe sobre los hijos, claro que los planeo tener con ella pero ahorita no, es decir cuando salgamos de la universidad, pero no crea que luego luego, no! digo primeros tenemos que encontrar un trabajo y casarnos y ya despues vendran los hijos- dice nerviosamente

H: Quinn, Quinn tranquila ya entendi no te preocupes

Despues de es momento incomodo para la rubia, su novia baja a la sala con Ian en brazos mientras detras de ella venia su otro padre Leroy

L: Buenas tarde Quinn- se acerca a su nuera y la saluda con un beso en la mejilla

Q: Buenas tardes Sr. Berry

L: Quinn dime Leroy el Sr Berry es este hombre, cara enojon, que tienes frente tuyo

Q: Ok Leroy jejeje

R: mira Ian quien esta aqui- le habla a su hijo- es mamá,bebe.

El bebe despues del comentario se rio espantando a los presentes, excepto Rachel que ya habia estado con su hijo y habia estado descubriendo las acciones de el._ (N/A: RECORDEMOS QUE EMMA, EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, LES HABIA DICHO A LOS CHICOS SOBRE LAS ACCIONES QUE PODIAN TENER LOS BEBES)._

Q: Hola cariño- le da un pico a su novia,la morena al ver que la ojiverde no tiene planees de saludar a su hijo la mira seriamente- Que?

R: no vas a saludar a nuestro hijo?

Q: Rachel no creo si hay problema en que si lo saludo o no.

R: Claro que si hay problema, Quinn! es nuestro hijo! y si no recibe el cariño de tu parte va a pensar que no lo quieres!- dice dramaticamente.

Q: Rach, bebe... - intenta razonar con la morena, pero vamos no vas a ganar Quinn

R: por favor si?- le dice moviendo sus pestañas y sacando su labio inferior

Q: Dios! tengo que dejar de caer en esa cara- dice suspirando, escucha como sus suegros rien discretamente, dirige su atencion a si hijo- hola pequeño Ian.

R: QUINN!

Q: Que?

R: asi no!

Q: asi no que?

R: saluda a Ian bien, por favor, sii?- repite esa carita tierna y la rubia agunata un poco

Q: Rach, noo...

R: por fis, por fis, por fis, siii?- nuevamente hace esa carita y nuevamente la rubia cae, suspira y vuelve a hablar

Q: esta bien...Hola mi amor extrañastes a mama?- dice con tono meloso, su bebe rie y sus suegros no aguanta la risa discreta y estallan a carcajadas, ante esta accion la rubia se pone otra vez roja.

R: ves asi esta mejor lo hicistes reir

Q: siii como sea nos vamos?

R: claro, toma a Ian voy por mi abrigo y me despido de mis papas- le entrega a su hijo, toma su abrigo y se dirige hacia sus padres- Papis me voy tenemos que ir al centro comercial o comprar cositas para Ian

L:No te preocupes cariño, regresan con cuidado

R: claro que si papi

H: tesoro recuerda que tu papa llega tarde hoy a la casa y que yo tengo guardia

R: no te preocupes papa ya me se cuidar

H: si mi amor pero no esta demas ok?

R: ok papi, bueno nos vemos, los quiero byee

Q: hasta luego señores Berrys

L: hasta luego Quinn cuida a mi hija y a mi nieto- dice jugando un poquito y su esposo rie

La familia faberry sube al auto de la rubia, con la ojiverde como piloto, y Rachel como co-pilot con su hijo en sus piernas y se ponen en marcha al centro comercial. tardaron en llegar al rededor de media hora, buscaron un lugar disponible estacionaron y entraron.

R: bien hice una lista de lo que tenemos que comprarle a Ian- dice mientras busca en su bolso la "pequeña" lista que habia hecho, para estos momentos la rubia iba con Ian en brazos- aqui esta, haber necesitariamos, comprar ropa,pañales, obviamente su pañalera, boberones,juguetes,una carriola, un asiento para poner a nuestro hijo en el carro,toallitas, sus accesorios de baño- se detiene en una banca que habia cerca y se sientan

Q: Rachel creo que son muchas cosas, ademas de que no todos las vamos a ocupar, es mas solo tendremos a Ian por dos semanas

R: Quinn pero son cosas que se utilizarían y no me recuerdes que Ian se ira de nuestro lado.

Q: haber mira ok compremos lo MAS importante...como por ejemplo la ropa, pañales y el biberon

R: pero y sus coasa de baño y la pañalera?

Q: Rach si no lo recuerdes el pequeño tiene un mecanismo que eso hace que interactue con nosotras y si lo mojamos lo pueden dañar y sobre la pañalera podemos ocupar una maleta pequeña que tengo en casa

R: bueno en eso tienes razón, pero y las toallitas para limpiarlo bien?

Q: mi amor por mas popo o mas pañales que tenga, sus pompitas no se llegaran a rozar tiene una piel firme

R: buenooo eso sii pero y el asiento para el bebe?

Q:Bien lo llevaras en tus piernas

R: Quinn! eso es peligroso y si nos llegara a ocurrir un accidente e Ian sale volando?

Quinn suspira profundamente, a veces la pequeña diva exagera las cosas, solo a veces.

Q: prometo que conducire con cuidado ok?

R: pero no lo digo por ti cariño lo digo por los conductores locos que pueden llegar a cruzarnos en el camino

Q: tranquila vida que no nos llegara a tocar uno

R: como estas tan segura?

Q: solo lo estoy vale?

R: confiare en ti...y sobre la...

la rubia no la deja continuar por que ya sabe a lo que se refiere- la carriola le podemos llegar a pedir a mi mama que nos preste la mia tal ves sus forros esten un poco gastados pero le podemos poner nueva tela y se la adaptamos a Ian

R: esa idea me convece y tiene razon hay con todo esto nos estamos ahorrando un dineral eres muy eficaz mi amor- le da un tierno beso en los labios

Q: lo se por eso estas conmigo

R: eso tenlo por seguro

Q: si sabes que estaba jugando verdad?

R: si sabes que yo te lo dije enserio verdad?-rie ante la cara que pone su novia- no es cierto estoy contigo por que te quiero

Q:ok ya me habias espantado

R: bien aclarado el asunto vamos a comprar la ropa

Las chicas entraron a una tienda para bebes a buscar lo que al final se habia decido: Ropa, al menos unas 5 mudas, segun Rachel no queria que su hijo anduviera con la misma ropa; pañales, un paquete mediano y los biberones para su formula especial.

Llevaban mas de hora y media hora, pronto a ser dos horas en la tienda esperando a que Rachel terminara de elegir una camisita ya tenia 4 de las 5 mudas que acordaron, solo faltaba eso ya que Quinn se dedico a elegir los pañales y los biberones segun ella eso era mas facil.

La diva iba y regresaba buscando una camisa que les gustara, mientras que Quinn ya estaba ansiosa por irse, ya habia recibido miradas extrañas por parte de la gente del local, ella seguía llevando a Ian, al verlas que tenían un bebe de juguete y como interactuaban con el.

R: Quinn ahora si necesito tu ayuda, elegi estas 3 camisas pero solo podemos llevar una mira- le mostro al camisa numero uno- esta verdesita tiene un balon de futbol, esta - la camisa numero dos- tiene a Phineas y Ferb y esta ultima- obviamente la camise tres- tiene al rayo Mcqueen cual te gusta mas?

Q: mmmm elije la que quieras, amor las tres son lindas

R: Quinn por favor solo elije las que te guste, si?

Q: esta bien estrellita...haber la verde

R: no se no me convece mucho ademas ya llevamos una verde

Q: bueno entonces llevemos la de Phineas y Ferb

R: segura mira que la del rayo Mcqueen tambien esta linda

Q: entonces llevemos la del rayo Mcqueen

R:mmmmm ya no me convece tanto...sabes que olvida las tres mejor llevemos esta- deja las camisitas a un lado y agarra una de Winnie Pooh- no te parece linda?

Q: si Rach esta linda

R: lo sabia, tenia que haber agarrado esta desde el inicio

Q: como sea Rach nos podemos ir ya? la gente nos esta viendo raro y no se me da cosa que me vean cargando a un muñeco

R: Quinn cuantas veces tengo que decirte que Ian no es un muñeco es nuestro hijo, discúlpate con Ian por favor

Q: Rach no me voy a disculpar aqui me da pena

R: oh dios mio! oh dios mio!

Q: que? que pasa?

R: a ti no te da pena lo que te pasa es que tienes vergüenza de nuestro hijo!- le dice dramaticamente

Q: Rachel por favor calmate

R: oh dios mio a mi novia le da vergüenza nuestro hijo no lo puedo creer!

Q: no me da pena ok solo...

R: solo que Lucy Quinn Fabray?

Q: no es un lugar para andar armando escandalos

R: Oh Dios no solo me estas diciendo que tienes vergüenza de nuestro hijo si no que me estas diciendo revoltosa!

Q: que?! NO!- la rubia no podia creer lo que escuchaba- mira Rachel pagemos y nos vamos vale

R: no puedo creer Quinn lo que me estas diciendo le da una mirada de reproche

Q: Rachel paguemos y vayámonos

R: te damos verguenza!- ve a una joven que pasa cerca de ellas y le habla- pueden creer que a mi novia le doy verguenza

- Que pena que a tu novia le des pena pero creeme que a mi no me darias verguenza ni en lo mas minimo ademas con ese cuerpo...

Q: hey!- agarra al tipo del cuello de su camisa y lo acerca a su cara- es de MI NOVIA de la que estas hablando! asi que mas vale que cuides tus palabras! entendido?-El joven al ver a Quinn en "CelosModeOn" solo asiente con al cabeza con miedo- bien ahora largo de aqui!

El muchacho sale corriendo una ves que Quinn lo suelta

R: no tenias por que ser asi con el pobre solo esta haciendo un comentario

Q: si estaba haciendo un comentario sobre el cuerpo de MI NOVIA- dice visiblemente molesta

Rachel al ver el grado de la situacion en la que estan decide suavizar las cosas

R: sabes...- se acerca a Quinn pasando sus manos de arriba a bajo sobre sus brazos- me gusta cuando estas todo celosa- se acerca mas a su cuerpo, la rubia al ver como esta su novia se olvida de la escena pasa y decide disfrutar de las caricias de su novia- sabes otra cosa?- la rubia niega con la cabeza y Rachel acerca su boca al oido- me prendes demasiado cuando estas asi- lo dice en un susurro y aprovecha para moder delicadamente el lóbulo de su chica delicadamente

Q: oh Dios

R: vamos Quinn vamos a pagar para que vayamos a casa- dice separandose de ella tomando las cosas para ir a pagar

Q: oh si que vamos a casa!- dice alegremente, mientras que por dentro estas realizando una danza de felicidadd al saber lo que se viene- y tu pequeño- señala a su hijo- te tendras que dormir para que mami y mama pueden ser felices, vale?- el bebe no realiza ninguna accion pero como la rubia esta contenta no le importa- ese es mi campeon

Despues de la escena que armaron en la tienda, pasaron a pagar la ropa, pañales y biberones: salieron del establecimiento, subieron a su auto y arrancaron rumbo a la casa de los Berry.

Llegaron en tiempo record se hicieron la mitad de lo que se hacia de camino normalmente. bajaron las bolsas y corrieron a prisa al cuarto de la pequeña diva dejando a su hijo en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Una vez en el cuarto se besaron con pasion como si no hubiera mañana, las manos inquietas de las dos empezaron a recorrer sus cuerpos, la temperatura iba subiendo, la ropa empezaba a estorbar. tanto asi que la rubia toma la camisa de su novia ya y se la quito arrancando los botones de la misma.

R: vaya alguien si que esta impaciente- dice entre besos

Q: me tienes asi desde la tienda- continua con su labor de desvetir a su chica

R:tienes mucha ropa- prosiguen con los besos mientras la morena empieza a quitarle tambien la ropa a su novia

Q: Dios me encantas- dice bajando su boca a su cuello, la morena hecha al cabeza para atras para darle mayor acceso

R: tu tambien me encantas, quitate los pantalones- se separan y se dirge a su cama, mientras la rubia se quita la ropa que faltaba para asi quedar desnuda, la morena ve a su chica desnuda desde su cama, decide ponerse en igualdad de situacion y se quita su ropa interior dejandola a un lado de su cama.

La ojiverde ve a su chica desnuda en su cama y moviendo su dedo indice para que se acercara se humedece mas y decide no hacerla esperar, se sube a la cama y gatea hasta quedar en cima de ella.

La pequeña diva agarra a su novia por el cuello obligando a que sus labios se encontrran para empezar una ronda de besos apasionados. Las manos inquietas de la rubia,vuelve a aparecer, y recorren los costados del cuerpo de su chica, pararon en los pechos de que la diva y los empieza a masajear.

R: ohhhh Quinn- dicen en un gemido

Q: me encantas- le dice bajando por su cuellos, pasando por su clavicula y llegando al inicio de sus pechos

R: sigueee, ahhhh

Q. me encanta todo tu cuerpo- empieza a besar su pecho izquierdo sin tocar su pezon mientras que con su mano izquierda sigue masajeando su pecho derecho.

R:ahhh mi amoooor

Q: me vuelves loca

R: por favor Quiiiinnnn

Q: que quieres mi amor? - pregunta sin dejar de besar y moder ahora su pecho derecho de la misma manera que el anterior

R: chu-chupalos

Q: que chupo mi amor?- sabia que queria su chica solo que le encataba escucharla pedirselo

R: chupame los pechoooos- la mano de la morena la posiciona en la cabeza rubia obligandola a que le de mas placer

Q:con una condicion

R:cu-cu-cuaaaaal ahhhhh- pregunta mientras recibe mas placer

Q: que digas que todo este cuerpo- pasa las manos por el cuerpo de la morena- es mio...

R:es tuyo...- decir en susrros

Q: uyyy no te oigo- su lengua estaba cerca de su pezon derecho

R:es tuyo- dice con un poco mas de voz

Q: un esfuerzo mas, amor

R:es tuyoooooo! ahhh todo mi cuerpo es tuyoooo!- dice en un grito- ahora chupamelos!- le ordena

Q: como tu quieras mi amor- y dicho esto empezo a chupar, moder, y lenguetear su pechos y pezones de su chica

R: ohhh siii Quinn ahhhh maaaaasss!

Q: te gusta?

R: siiiii ahhhhhh ahhhhh

Q: mas te va a gustar esto- dice dejando sus pechos con una fina capa de saliva y sudor para dirigirse a hacia su zona intima. Estaba por llegar al clitoris de su chica cuando escucha un ruido.

R: que es eso?

Q: no se pero tu quita- le incita su novia que ella pueda seguir con su labor

R: espera suena como un llanto

Q: llanto?- pregunta impaciente- a lo mejor es un gato de afuera

R: no se escucha mas cerca-le dice tratando de que su novia pare

Q: no importa que sea por en unos minutos voy a escuchar los lindos gritos que vas a dar- dice bajando su cabeza hacia la parte de su chica, cuando de repente a la morena hacerla a un lado y parandose de la cama- que haces?

R: es Ian

Q:que? Rach ven aqui y termino con lo que esta haciendo

R: Quinn, Ian es el que esta llorando

Q: si es el dejalo que se la acabe la bateria

R: no por que despues se intesifaca el llanto, aparte de que solo para de llorar hasta que lo atiende- dice buscando su camisa, sus bragas y ponerse unos pantalones cortos

Q: ohh vamos Rach- hace un puchero

R: perdon mi amor- ve la hora en su alarma- ademas no nos da tiempo mi papa no tarda en llegar asi que mejor vistete te espero abajo- se acerca a su chica y le da un beso tierno

Q:que? no!, espera Rach! vamos, ven!- le dice cuando ve a su chica saliendo del cuarto

R: te espero abajo!- le grita desde las escaleras

Q: oh rayos!- se tumba en la cma tapndose la cara con una almohada- no puedo creer que apenas es el primer dia!- lo dice con un deje de frustacion mientras se levanta a vestirse.

* * *

**Holissss!**

**WOUUU no puedo creer que si les halla gustado el primer cap!**

**Bueno aqui esta el segundo cap! lo pensaba subir el domingo pero como vi que les gusto la onda de mi fic a varias personas decidi subirlo hoy para no hacerlos esperar, con este me lleve tres o cuatro horas escribiendolo el cual sii salio larguito pensba en acortarlo pero dije naaaa de una vez todo asi que aqui lo tienen jajaja sobre el escena calenchur (jajaja ok eso que?) como sea es la primera vez que escribo algo hot, PERO! he leido fic's hot asi que como que tengo una idea pero de todos modos haganme saber si les gusto o no o que onda vale para asi mejorar.**

**ok punto dos aqui les dejo mi Twitter para que me pueden contactar ya sea para darme mas ideas para el fic, criticas constructivas, a lo mejor amenzas de que a alguen se le hubiera ocurrido lo mismo o simplemente por socilizar jaja ok basta! jajaja el twitter es Cacahuata_ asi como esta **

**y bien creoo q es todo ya saben dejan rw con ideas y quiero saber si les gusto ok!**

**Proximo Capitulo...si todo sale bien yo CREO que el domingo de no ser asi lo pondria como por el lunes o martes**

**asi que saludos y nos andamos leyendo!**


	3. No, otra vez No!

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y DEMAS SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES Y DUEÑOS, COMO DE LA CADENA FOX.**

**Por cierto quiero aclarar algo, amtes de que lean, sobre el comportamiento de Rachel, ella no esta loca por como trata a el bebe, es solo que ella ya sueña tener una familia con Quinn y ve esta oportunidad como un mmm ensayo por asi decirlo, aprate de que quiere que salga bien su proyecto, pero NO ESTA LOCA!, lo digo por que una amiga mia me ha dicho que asi se parecia a la ex-esposa de Schue y/o por si algunos hallan tenido esa idea.**

**Y ahora sin mas aqui esta el capitulo...**

* * *

Paso alrededor de media hora para que la rubia se reuniera, en la sala con su novia. Cuando bajo le escena con la que se encontró, fue la mas tierna que había visto en su vida, Su morena se encontraba cargando a Ian mientras dormia al pequeño, pero no fue el momento en si que la enternecio si no el hecho de que se imagino esa escena dentro de unos años con su hijo, un hijo producto del amor entre Rachel y ella, un morenito con con el cabello castaño, con los ojos verdes o tal ves un rubicito con los grandes ojos de la diva, no importaba a quien se pareceria lo que importaba era que iba a ser su hijo.

Luego de un tiempo de estar observando la escena, se acerco a su novia abrazandola por detras pasando su brazos por la cintura, la diva se espanto por un momento pero se tranquilo y se relajo a reconocer los delgados y suaves brazos de su rubia.

Q: sabes...te ves muy linda asi con Ian, nuestro hijo, cargandolo para dormirlo- le dice en un susurro para despues darle un beso en la mejilla.

R: te parece?

Q: claro...hasta te imagine asi dentro de unos años despues de terminar la universidad de habernos casado, en nuestra casa, en NY ,cerca de Brodway para que no te quedare lejos, yo llegando despues de un dia de trabajo y encontrarme a ti cargando a nuestro hijo un pequeño morenito, con su cabello castaño, y con unos ojitos como los mios o a un rubiecito con tus grandes ojos y una naricita como la tuya.

R: mejor que saque una nariz como la tuya.

Q: jajaja ok pero en fin un hijo tuyo y mio...y se que Ian tambien es nuestro hijo- le dijo antes de que protestara la morena- pero me hace mucha ilusion verte con tu barriga llevando a nuestro hijo, moviendose a cada rato para que le pongan atencion

R: yo tambien quiero verte a ti llevando a un hijo nuestro

Q: ahhh eso si que no yo no pierdo mis cuadritos que trabajo me han costado con cada entrenamiento de la cherrios

R: JAJA que graciosa Fabray

Q: no te enojes amor pero yo quiero verte a ti primero embarazada

R: y me vas a querer aun cuando este toda gorda, chocosa y con mis cambios de humor por culpa de las hormonas?-pregunta haciendo un puchero

Q:noo, no le eches la culpa a las hormanas por tu bipolaridad...auch! Hey eso dolió- se soba el estomago donde recibió un codazo por parte de su novia.

R: te lo mereces por ser mala con tu novia y por arruinar el momento

Q: jajaja vida no te enojes, ok? Ademas. Sabes que siempre te voy a querer no importa como estes fisicamente por que lo que importa es que te quiero por como eres y eso no va a cambiar

R: con lo que acabas de decir te has ganado un beso- gira su rostro para besar a la rubia

Q: solo un beso, despues de como me dejastes, solo un beso?

R: jajajajaja mi amor, Ian queria atencion, ademas la que se quedo con ganas fui yo, dejame decirte.

Q: buenoo pero sabes que yo disfruto viendote a ti-se lo dice en susurros dejando un beso entre su cuello y clavicula- debajo de mi- besando su cuello un poco mas arriba- sudando - otro beso -gimiendo- un beso mas arriba-gritando mi nombre- esto ultimo lo dice mordiendo su lobulo.

-saben es incomodo llegar a tu casa despues del trabajo y ver a tu hija con su novia en una situacion asi de...intima-dice Leroy desde la entrada a la sala

Las chicas al escuchar la voz se espantaron y se separaron automaticamnete las dos completamente rojas de la verguenza

L: den gracias de que fui yo quien escucho esa...conversacion de que si hubiera sido tu padre, mejor ni les cuento.

R: papi!-deja a Ian en el sillon acomodándolo para que no se caiga y se acerca a su padre a abrazarlo.

L: princesa, Quinn- saluda de lejos a la rubia

Q:Leroy- responde al saludo aun un poco avegonzada

L: como les fue?

R: bien papi a Quinn se le ocurrio la idea de ahorrar un poco pero al final compramos lo que necesitamos-se acerca a las bolsas y se las empieza a mostrar.

L: ohhh mi amor pero que linda esta la ropa, no cabe duda que mi nieto si estará bien vestido.

R: claro que si papi.

L:mmm ya se hace hambre ire a preparar la cena...Quinn te quedas a cenar?

Q: gracias Leroy, pero no, tengo que llegar a casa en otra ocasion sera

L: esta bien pero que sea pronto

Q: asi sera.

L: bien hasta luego Quinn- se despide de la rubia y entra a la cocina

R:ya te vas?- pregunta sacando el labio inferior

Q: si mi amor tengo que llegar a casa antes de que tu suegra se enoje

R: bufff esta bien, pasas por nosotros mañana?

Q: nosotros?

R: sii Quinn Ian y yo

Q: tenemos que llevarlo mañana?

R: obvio Quinn no lo podemos dejar aqui solo

Q: bueno se lo podemos dejar a tus papas

R: Quinn mis papás trabajan al igual que tu madre.

Q: cierto...entonces tenemos que?- pregunta con un ojo cerrado

R: si Quinn y no pongas esa cara

Q: pero...

R: nada Quinn...pasas o no?

Q: esta bien...digo, claro mi amor,como todas las mañanas- se corrigio al ver la cara de la diva

R:perfecto, vamos te acompaño a la puerta- salieron de la sala tomadas de la mano- espera falta Ian se tiene que despedir de su mami- regresa a la sal por su hijo, para luego regresar a donde esta la ojiverda-listo vamos- caminan hasta llegar al auto de la rubia

R: he estado pensando y creo que lo mejor es que Ian se quede una noche conmigo y otra noche contigo- dice jugando con las manitas de Ian

Q: mmm no lo se Rach- acaricia con su mano la cabeza de su hijo mientras la otra la tiene en la cintura de su novia

R: vamos Quinn, las dos tenemos cuidar a Ian

Q: si pero no se como que no se me da eso de la maternidad

R: Quinn...

Q: mira apenas es el primer dia que te parece si lo vemos después vale?

R: esta bien- dice resignada

Q: bueno ahora tengo que irme

R: bien te veo mañana, te quiero

Q: también te quiero- le da un beso

R: Quinn...- dice antes de que la rubia se subiera al auto

Q: vamos Rach no me hagas hacerlo aqui en la calle

R: Quinn...- dice un poco mas seria

Q: aqui nos pueden ver

R: Quinn...- el tono empleado es mas serio, y nuevamente por milésima vez la rubia cede, se acerca a su novia y toma a Ian en brazos

Q: hasta mañana mi amor que duermas con lo angelitos...mami te quiere- le da un beso en la frente

R: lo del beso no era necesario pero fue lindo- lo dice mordiéndose el labio para evitar reírse.

* * *

El dia siguiente se repetia de la misma manera, la rubia pasando por su morena a su casa, pasando un rato con los Berry, después ponerse en marcha rumbo a la escuela.

Q: que clase tienes ahorita?

R: tengo hora libre y tu?

Q: mmmm tengo Literatura pero mi maestro no vino...asi que tengo ahora libre

R: bien entonces te parece si vamos al auditorio tengo que ensayar para el glee club

Q: vamos entonces

R: bien carga a Ian un rato si?

Q: Rach...- iba a protestar pero al ver la cara de la morena, facimente sabia que iba a perder- bien damelo

R: eres una buena novia- le da un piquito y se dirgen al auditorio

Q: y bien que vas a cantar?- le pregunta una vez que estan en el escenario del auditorio tomando asiento enfrente del piano sentando al pequeño Ian entre ellas

R: aun no se, me ayudas a escoger una canción?

Q: que te parece si cantas un cancion de Barney para Ian

R: jajaja Quinn jajaja enserio

Q: que? de verdad cantale una si?- pregunta con una carita tierna

R: no lo creo jajaja

Q: y se te digo que el me pidio que tu le cantaras

R: mmm no lo se tengo que ver eso

Q: jajaja...que dices Ian-acerca su oreja a la boca de Ian- que quieres que mami Rach te cante

R: mmm yo no lo escuche

Q: pero si ya vistes que me lo pidio

R: que me lo pida el

Q: haber - se dirige ha su hijo lo agarra por debajo de los brazos y finge hablar por el- mami Rach mami Rach cantame una cancion...shi? anda no seas mala shii? shi?

La morena al haber el comportamiento de su rubia con su hijo rompe en risas

Q: hey! de que te ries?

R: de nada amor es que se me hace muy tierna tu manera de actuar

Q: jajaja bueno tengo que admitirlo que es tierno...entonces le vas a cantar una cancion?

R: esta bien...

_Te quiero yo, y tu a mí, somos una familia_  
_feliz,con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré mi_  
_cariño es para ti..._

la rubia al ver como la diva le canta a su hijo, no sabe que hacer si reirse o callarse por la ternura que le da, pero fue mas la risa que la ternura tanto que rompe en una sonora carcajada el momento.

R: Quinn! no te rias!

Q: perdon amor pero es que me dio mucha risa

R: no le veo lo graciosa- se hace la ofendida

Q: jajaja es que...jajajaja es tierno y gracioso a la vez jajajaja... es que me imagine a ti jajajajaj bestida con uan botarga de Baney ajajajajaj cantando asi a Ian jajajajajaja

La rubia tenia un fuerte ataque de risa tanto que termina en el piso

R: jajajajajajaja esoo sii es gracioso

Q: auch! eso dolio!- se soba el trasero

R: jajajajajajaja

Q: ok ok ya basta

R: ok ya ya paro jajaja

Q: mejor ven y dame un beso para que se me quite el dolor en el culo

R: jajajaja ok

La morena se acerca a la rubia y le da un beso tierno que pretendia romper pero no pudo por la rapida agilidad de la ojiverde, ya que esta la agarro por la nuca con una mano sin dejarla escapar.

R: mmmmm Quinn- dice entre besos

Q: mmmmmm

R: tenemos...que...parar

Q:mmmmmmm no, quiero terminar lo que estabamos haciendo ayer- dicho esto toma a la diva por la cintura y la pone sobre su regazo con una rodilla a cada lado

R:mmmm pero...estamos...en...la...escuela

Q: eso...lo...hace...mas...excitante

R:mmm Quinn- gime cuando empieza a sentir las manos de la rubia por debajo de su falda

Q:amo tus faldas- dice besando el cuello de la morena

R: uff...Quinn...-siente como una de las manos de la rubia se dirige hacia su centro

-¡¿Que esta pasando aqui?!- se escucha un grito desde la puerta del auditorio.

Rápidamente la morena se baja del regazo de la rubia acomodándose su ropa mientras la rubia pone su cabeza sobre el piano totalmente frustrada...otra vez.

- Pregunte ¿que esta pasando aqui?-

Q: Santan! callate quieres? y no estamos haciendo nada de lo que ustedes no hubieran hecho.

S: pues dejame decirte que aqui no lo hemos hecho

R: ok basta no quiero oir sobre sus intimidades

S: no te cohibas hobbit

B: Santy no le digas asi a Rachie

S: perdon hob..Berry

R: no te preocupes Lopez, gracias Britt

Q: jajaja jooo Santana Lopez disculpándose eso si que es nuevo

S: calla Fabgay

B: San...- mira seriamente a su novia

S: perdon Britt- agacha la cabeza

Q: cof cof dominada cof cof

R: Quinn- le dice seriamente

Q: perdon- agacha la cabeza

Rachel y Brittany se ven y rompen a carcajadas

Q: de que se rien?

B: de que ustdes dos son un par de dominadas

Q y S: no lo somos!- exclaman

R y B: ah no?- elevan un ceja desafiando a sus novias

Q y S: Bueno si...- dicen por lo bajo

R y B: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Q: bueno ya no?

R: si perdon perdon vamos a clase- ten toma a Ian

Q: pero...

R: nada, toma a Ian- le entrega a su bebe

B: ten Santy- le entrega a su pequeña beba

S: Britt...

B: Tomala Santy

S: esta bien

La ojiverde y la latina toman a sus hijos en brazos mientras sus novias se adelantan a los casilleros para tomar sus libros

Q: San

S: mmm

Q: somos unas dominadas

S: totalmente Q, totalmente.

* * *

**Holiss!**

**Perdon por haber subido hast hoy el capitulo! pero tuve un contratiempo que me impidio subirlo! mil disculpas!**

**Pero aqui esta el tercer capitulo!**

**Espero que sea de su agrado no tengo mucho que decir salvo gracias a las personitas que dejan sus RW y las que han marcado como favorito y siguiendo la historia de verdad que si animan ver acciones como estas para seguir escribiendo**

**Twitter: Cacahuata_ **

**Proximo Capitulo: Jueves o Viernes por la noche **

**Bueno Gracias nos estamos leyendo! apapachos llenos de amor para todos hoy ando cariñosa (pero nomas poquito por que se me acaba)**


	4. Ayuda

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y DEMAS SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES Y COMO DE LA CADENA FOX**

* * *

Tres dias habian pasado desde el dia del auditorio, Tres dias en donde los chicos del Glee Club seguia al cuidado de sus hijos.

Los chicos si que tomaron enserio su papel de padres por ejemplo, Mike le ha estado enseñando a Jack, su hijo, pasos de baile, mientras que Tina le enseñaba a hablar chino.

Arite y Sugar ellos si que mimaban a su hija,Rosie, Sugar mas que nada mientras Artie la paseaba todo el dia en su silla divirtiendola.

Lauren y Puck querian que su hijo fuera todo un badboy asi que lo vistieron y peinaron al estilo de Puck, mientras que Lauren le enseñaba a ser malo, Puck...Puck era el que cuidada de Logan.

Sam le enseñaba a Tomy a hablar Navi, sobre los super-heroes, y video-juegos, mientras tanto Mercedes, Kurt y Rachel como eran unos divos queria que sus pequeños tambien lo fueron por esos los vestian de la mejor manera al utlimo grito de la moda.

En los Klaine, buenos ya vimos lo que haci Kurt, pero falta lo que hacia Blaine asi que peinaba a su pquena hija, y si tambien usaba los productos que el ocupa para el cabello con su pequeña Aidrian

Las Brittanas,mientras Britt al igual que Mike le enseñaba, a Stephany, el baile tambien le mostraba el amor por lo animales, la no violencia, y su mundo de arcoiris y Santana...bueno ella es de Lima adjacent y Lima Adjacent pasan cosas malas y bueno queria que su hija lo supiera para que se pudiera defender.

Y bueno por ultimo las Faberry, aparte de que Rachel vestia a la moda al pequeño Ian tambien le daba clases de canto y actuación , mientras que Quinn bueno Quinn claro que era un amor con su hijo, era un ternura de madre, jugaba con el lo cuidaba como a nadie en el mundo y eso a Rachel le dada mucha ternura.

* * *

Quinn pasaba por los pasillos del Mckinley como alma que lleva el diablo. Se topo con santana que inmediatamente la detuvo.

S: woha Fabray mira que cara te cargas!jaja que pasa el enano ya te choco con su voz chillona o que Q?- comento con una sonrisa burlona

Q: Callate S! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no le digas asi se llama Rachel ademas lo que me pasa no es de tu incumbencia!-contesto al momento

S: oh vamos Q! Te conosco y se que algo te pasa con el enano vamos cuentale a la tia Tana que te pasa

Q:no pasa nada san que alguien no puede tener un dia malo?-respondio alterandose

S:woha vaya vaya vaya tu cara y tu estado te delatan, me dicen lo contrario JAJA tu cara parece de una frustrada sex...- callo al momento que vio como Quinn volteo a verla fulminándola con la mirada mientras ella acababa de descubrir por ue ella estaba asi-OH DIOS! NO ME LO CREO! TU!- se vio interrumpida por la rubia que la lleva inmediatamente a los baños

Q: callate si? y si estoy frustrada! ok? tengo una semana sin estar con Rachel! una semana! puedes creer eso?!

S: no me lo creo! rayos tu si que tiene aguante! yo no se que haría en tu lugar

Q: creeme que aguanto lo mas que puedo me he quedado con las ganas todos los dias desde el Lunes! si no es por una cosa, es por la otra! que si Ian llora o que necesita practica para el Glee Club! me estoy deseperendo San! en su casa no podemos hacer nada!

S: y por que no lo hacen tu casa?

Q: vaya no lo habia pensado!-ironizo- sabes que mi madre esta todo el dia hay metida!

S: bueno bueno ya ya por que no la levas aqui en la escuela en algun lugar donde nadia valla

Q: no lo se pero algo tengo que hacer, pero primero me tengo que deshacer de mi hijo...

S: como?

Q: si, bueno, no exactamente me refiero a dejarlo a cuidados de alguien mas para que mami y mama puedan tener sus momentos felices.

S: y con quien lo dejaras?

Q: con ustedes- dice de lo mas tranquila saliendo hacia su siguiente clase

S: como?! ni loca! sabes lo dificil de ser madre de una niña?! ahora imaginatelo con dos mocosos! yo paso!

Q: Santana! calmate!

S: como quieres que me calme rubia hueca

Q: mira latina idiota lo unico que quiero es que lo tengas por un par de horas en la tarde y ya!...por favor- le dice haciendo un pequeños puchero

S: ni loca Q! ademas de que yo tambien necesito de mis dulces besos de señora-en ese momento suena el timbre, ellas salen del baño dirigiendose a su siguiente clase.

Q: vamos si?- metan aqui la carita del gato de sherk pero con Quinn

S: no me pongas esa cara...ademas esa cara solo funciona con Britt

-Señorita Fabray, Señorita Lopez entraran o no a la clase?- le llamo al atencin su profesor, ni cuenta se habia dado cuando llegaron al salon

S: Disculpe profesor...callate Fabgay y olvida de qu yo valla a cuidar a tu engrendo

Q:_ "Necesito encontrar una forma de que Santana cuide a Ian y de que Rachel no se imponga, la encontrare no se como pero lo HARE, como que me llamo Lucy Quinn Fabray"_-penso la ojiverde.

* * *

La rubia iba caminando por los pasillos del Mckinley pensando en la forma de poder tener sus sex-time con Rachel.

Q: "_debe de haber una forma... amenazarla?...no! la ultima vez la que salio perdiendo fui yo...acusarla con Britt...eso es golpe bajo incluso para mi!...chantaje! eso es!...pero no tengo con que!"_...debe de haber una forma...-se vio interrumpida por su novia

R:una forma de que Quinn?-

Q: la put...-dice con una mano en el pecho- demonios Rachel me haz espantado!

R: en primera no debes decir mala palabras ok? y menos delante de nuestro hijo!-señala a Ian que venia en brazos de su madre morena- y en segunda asi tendras la consciencia para espantarte de tal forma, y la ultima, de que debe de haber una forma?

Q:...de que hablas princesa?

R: estabas diciendo: debe de haber una forma...

Q: mmm de nada Rach...-dice nerviosamente

R: Quinn... no mientas

Q: de verdad vida...solo...es que...bueno ya sabes...la escuela...eso! la escuela me tiene asi los problemas de matematicas ya sabes

R: entonces es eso nada mas?

Q: Sip! la escuela no te preocupes mi amor vale?

R: esta bien, vamos al almorzar?

Q: vamos, venga con mami!-dice esto tomando en uno de sus brazos a su hijo, mientras que con la otra toma la mano de su morena.

La ojiverde y la morena toman camino rumbo a la cafeteria.

* * *

Las clases se la habian pasado volando a la rubia solo faltaba una hora para que asi salieran de la escuela y comenzara el fin de semana.

Q: no me queda de otra... tendré que rogarle- toma aire y entra al baño para hablar con su amiga latina- San...QUE CARAJO ES ESTO!

S: QUINN! demonios me has asustado!

Q: Santana me quieres explicar que carajo es esto?!

S: sii bueno puedo explicarlo vale?

Q: explicamelo entonces!

S: rubia no te pongas asi, bueno...no se como paso ok? estaba bien hace un momento y de pronto pufff estaba asi!

Q: como que de pronto se puso asi? le tuvistes que hacer algo!

S: claro que no! si sabes que odio esta cosa pero nunca! óyelo bien nunca haria algo asi!

Q: no creo que Britt lo vea asi, sabes que ella ama esta cosa- dice con asco al ver el objeto todo roto

S: y tu crees que no lo se! no se que rayos hare Britt me matara!

Q: pues vele pensando que es lo que vas a hacer,me encontre con Britt hace rato dice que en un rato se reune con nosotras

S:demonios!- empieza a caminar de un lado a otro pensando en como arreglar el asunto- TU!- señala a la rubia con el dedo

Q: yo, que?

S: me tienes que ayudar!

Q: ahhh no! ni loca tu te metistes en esto sola! tu lo arreglas!

S: vamos! hare lo que quieras!

Q: no San...espera lo que quiera?- pregunta reaccionando a lo dicho por la latina

S: si lo que sea

Q: lo que yo quiera sin quejas ni reproches?

S: si si lo que sea!

Q: "_esto fue mas mas facil!"_-peinsa- esta bien te ayudare pero tendras que cuidar a Ian TODA la tarde de hoy hasta en la noche

S: si si espera que?! NO! ni loca! ya te dije Q con un mocoso es suficiente con dos ni hablar

Q:yo que tu no lo pensaria dos veces no tienes alternativa al menos que quieras que le diga a Britt lo que paso aqui, quieres eso?- modo HBIC activado

S: eres una maldita rubia- dice con los ojos entrecerrados

Q: entonces?-ignora lo ultimo- mira que ya viene para acá- a lo lejos se escucha las voces de sus novias

La latina lo piensa unos minutos, al final asiente y suspira profundamente

S: bienn tu ganas

Q: tu muy bien! ahora dame esa cosa

S: toma- le entrga el objeto y la rubia lo guarda en su mochila- ya sabes a donde tienes que ir les dices que vas de mi parte que te urge, que mañana mismo iras por el ok?

Q:yo tengo que ir por el?-ve la cara de la latina y asiente- esta bien esta bine yo ire por el algo mas?

S: nada mas ahh que esto sea secreto que no se le diga nada a Britt

Q: entendido ahora calla que ahi vienen

La diva y la bailarina entran al baño con sus hijos.

R: heyy que hacen?- se acerca a su novia quien la abraza por la cintura

Q: nada mi amor, aqui hablando con la latina que quiere que Ian y Step pasen un tiempo juntos como primos

B: enserio Sanny?- pregunta ilusionada a su novia

S: si Britt- Britt

B: Siii veran que se la pasaran genial!

R: de verdad?- la latina asiente- y cuando seria eso?

Q: hoy en la tarde hasta en la noche

R: eso es mucho tiempo-hace un puchero

Q: no te preocupes princesa, la tia San cuidara bien de Ian verdad?- pregunta viendo a su amiga

S: si hobbit tu engendro estara bien

B: SAN!

S: perdón perdón , Rachel tu hijo estara bien

R: esta bien...creo

Q: bien nos es mejor irnos no quiero estar un minuto mas en la escuela hasta el lunes.

Sin mas las Faberittana salieron de la escuela dirijiendose a sus autos, pusieron rumbo hacia la casa de la latina, en donde las Faberry tardaron unos minutos en salir de ahi, puesto que Rachel se estaba despidiendo de su bebe el cual extrañaría por horas, mientras la rubia pensaba en la diferente formas de divertirse incluso pensando en que escena de las 50 sombras de Grey podria llegar a interpretar.

_"Ahora si no hay nada que se interponga en mis tiempos sexys con Rachel"_- penso mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa a la rubia.

* * *

**Holas lindas personitas del mundo!**

**Mil perdones por actualizar hasta hoy! pero me sucedieron algunas cositas, como por ejemplo no poder plantear bien mi idea para el cap (aun creo que no la supe expresar) en fin mil perdones de verdad!**

**Espero que les agrade el cap! ya saben si tienen ideas para el fic bienvenidas sean! :3**

**ok creo que es todo! abrazo de oso para todos!**

**El sig cap aun no se cuando lo subo pero espero no pase de esta semana **

**Cuidense! y como dicen por ahi _"Pórtense mal pero háganla bien"_**


	5. Lord

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y DEMAS SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES Y COMO DE LA CADENA FOX LA HISTORIA ES MIA.**

* * *

Salieron de la casa de la latina, subieron al auto de la rubia y arranco si rumbo fijo.

Q: Entonces...que te parece si vamos a comer a algún lado...?- le pregunto a su novia, la cual iba viendo hacia la ventana sin poner mucha atencion a lo que decia la rubia.

R: ajap- dijo sin mirarla

Q: O prefieres que vayamos por comida y vayamos a tu casa?

R: esta bien Quinn

Q:ok

La ojiverde puso rumbo hacia un local de comida, tardo veinte minutos en llegar al lugar, durante este tiempo la morena no habia hablado y eso era raro en ella, la rubia sentia que algo le pasa a su novia.

Q: Rach- trato de llamar su atencion pero no lo logro- amor- intento de nuevo pero tuvo el mismo resultado- RACHEL- opto por gritarle y vaya que si dio resultado.

R: QUE?... Dios Quinn no grites asi! estoy junto de ti no estoy sorda!- le reprocho

Q: te estuve hablando y no me hacias caso...que tienes?

R: nada Quinn estoy bien

Q: vamos Rach te pasa algo,dime

R:es...Ian...

La rubia se desconserto ante este comentario

Q: Ian?...pero si esta bien lo dejamos con Santana y Britt

R: si lo se pero lo extraño- confeso con tristeza y los ojos cristalizados

Q: mi amor - al ver a su morena asi la abrazo, ante esta accion la diva se solto a llorar- no llores ok?

R:...es que...lo extraño...

Q: ya mi amor tranquila

R:...aun esta pequeño para que se separe de nosotros...- decia entre suspiros

Q: ya cariño..veras que estara bien si?

R: lo se...

Quinn pensaba que estaba loca por lo siguiente que dira...

Q: si...quieres...podemos ir por el...

R: no

Q: que?- se soprendio por la respuesta ya que pensaba que le diria que, si

R: no Quinn- dice un poco mas tranquila mientras se limpiaba los ojos- se que haz tenido algo que ver con que Santana "quisiera" que Ian y Step pasaran tiempos de primos

Q: Que?...no...claro que no...bueno este...ya sabes...

R: ya Quinn- reia por el nerviosismo de su chica- te conosco cielo, y también se que te encanta que hagamos el amor y tomando en cuenta que no lo hemos echo en una semana... es como sumar 1+1

Q: bueno es que Rachel tu haces el amor de una manera woow! de verdad que no te puedes imaginar hasta me dejas con gana de mas!

R: Quinn! jajaja a me encanta como me haces el amor tu!- le da un beso corto

Q: eso dicen todas...- dice con modestia- que te puedo decir?...auch! ese si que dolio!- se soba el brazo donde su novia le pego

R: como que eso dicen todas?!- pregunto muy enojada y celosa la diva

Q: nadie amor es juego

R: mas te vale que sea juego por que donde me entere que mientes me vas a conocer- la señalaba con su dedo indice

Q: hey! no me amenazes con este dedito, que este es misegundo dedo favorito, por las cositas que hace en mi- dice juguetoneamente

R: te estoy hablando enserio...ademas cual es el primero?

Q: tu pulgar-le da una sonrisa coqueta, seguido de una beso.

R: ahora vere mis dedos de otra manera

Q: yo simpre veo tus dedos de otra manera...-mueve su cejas de arriba a abajo

R: jajajaja basta Quinn, anda vamos por la comida

Q:jajaja ya ya ok vamos.

Bajaron del auto y entraron al local pidieron comida vegetariana para ambas, Quinn estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por deja la carne , pero de verdad que le estaba costando.

Pagaron la comida, subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa de la vez ahi entraron, comieron y luego de un rato las dos estaban en la sala viendo un poco de television , mientras se hacia uno que otro mimo y se daban besos inocentes.

R: Oye y como fue que convenciste a Santana que cuidara a Ian?- pregunta a su novia quien la abrazaba por la cintura mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia.

Q: ya sabes de los meotdos que tengo son infalibles-dice con modestia

R:jajajaja ya enserio dime como lo hiceste?

Q: heeeeey! dudas de mis habilidades de convencimiento?

R: no lo dudo pero Santana y yo no caemos en esas redes Fabray

Q: jajaja pillada ok ok ya la ayudare con un favor nada mas

R: enserio?

Q: Sip!

R: y que es el favor ese?

Q: mmmm no deberia de contartelo, por que Santana me mataria, pero se que no diras nada...te acuerdas de la cosa esa que tiene Britt de Lord Tubbington que ama demasiado?

R: la estatua de cera con pelos falsos que me da mucha cosa? si- dijo ocasioando que le diera un escalofrio

Q: bueno pues no se como pero Santana la tenia, fui a hablar con ella en la tarde en los baños y cuando llegue estaba echa pedazos

R: la rompio?- pregunto separandoze un poco de su novia para verla a los ojos

Q: dice ella que no que solo fue un momento que volteo pero cuando regreso la vista a la cosa esa estaba en el piso toda rota.

R: entonces eso que tiene que ver contigo?- pregutna acomodanse nuevamente en el pecho de la rubia

Q: bueno pues quiere que vaya de nuevo a la tienda donde lo hicieron para que le hagan otro asi para que Britt no se enoje

R: crees que no se dara cuenta?

Q: no lo se Britt es muy lista

R: bueno aclarado el asunto es mejor disfrutar de lo que queda de la tarde hasta ir por Ian

Q: yo creo que si...

Rachel volteo su rostro para encontrar sus labios junto con los de la rubia para darle un beso, el cual empezo a subir de temperatura al grado de que la diva estuviera a horcajadas sobre su novia, mientras que Quinn la agarraba por la cintura, sus manos empezaban a acariciar los muslos de la diva por debajo de la falda, la morena empezaba a besar el cuello de la rubia

Q:mmmmm ohh Rachel...

R: te gusta Quinnie?- pregunta para despues darle una mordida sobre su punto de pulso y pasar su lengua

Q: demonios! ahhhh- gime al sentir las manos de su chica sobre sus pechos masajeandolos

R:ahhhhhh- gime al sentir le apreto sobre sus gluteos

Q: tienes mucha ropa- dicen agarrando la camisa para quitarsela dejandola solo con su sosten

R: espera vamos a mi cuarto- se para de su novia, recoje su camisa y sube a su cuarto junto con Quinn

Q: ahora si...- dicho eso tira a Rachel suavemente a la cama , no sin antes dejarla solo en su ropa interior.

R: no, no-la detiene antes y la señala de arriba a abajo- la ropa- dice al ver el desto de confusion de su novia

La rubia rapidamente se quita su blusa y su pantalon aventadolos a algun lugar del cuarto

R: ahora si- dice con uan sonrisa traviesa

La ojiverde se sube cuidadosamente sobre su novia y empieza a besarla con pasion, sus manos inquientas empieza a recorrel el cuerpo de su chica sin tener un lugar fijo.

Q: Levantate un poco-le dice al oido, la morena hace lo que le pidio para que después se quede sin su sosten- cada dia mas me impresionas con tu belleza- dice al ver los pechos de su chica descubiertos- y estos- agarra los pechos con sus manos- son mios- los besa y muerde.

R: ohhhhh Quinn ahhh

Q: si mi amor disfruta

R: Quinn ahhh- le llama la atencion a su novia entre gemidos

Q:mmm?-dice por lo bajo mientras se dedica a besar su cuello y pechos

R: ohhhh quitate ahhhh Dios! tu ropa ahhhh

La cherrio se pone de rodillas en la cama, en una rapido movimiento se quita el soten, se para rapidamente de la cama y se quita sus bragas, regreso a la cama y se pone de rodillas entre las largas piernas de su novia, engancha sus dedos a laa bragas de su novia y la vea los ojos.

Q:lista?

R: ohhhh si quitalas-una ves que termina de decir esto la rubia le quito las bragas a su chica dejando su sexo al descubierto

Q: Dios!- exclama al ver lo mojada que esta su chica

R: solo por ti- se ruboriza un poco al ver la mira de su chica

Q: ohhh si solo por mi- se acomoda nuevamente sobre su novia y empieza a besarla con intensidad mientras que una de sus manso se dirige a su centro y la otra a uno de los pechos de la diva

R: ohhhhh demonios Quinn!- grita al sentir como su novia acaricia su clitoris- mas! ahhhh siiiiii ohhhhhh

Q: te gusta?

R: rayos siiii Quinn sigue! ohhhhhh

la mano izquierda de la rubia sigue estimulando el sexo de la diva,mientras que la derecha masajea el pecho derecho de su morena, mientras que el izquierdo recibe atencion por parte de la lengua de la cherrio. La diva estabe en un estado sexual que nunca habia estado.

R: Quinn te necesito

La rubia no dice nada se separa del pecho de su novia y la ve a los ojos, se miraron intensamente, hasta que la diva cierra los ojos fuertemente y abre la boca sin emitir palabra, todo esto por la penetracion de la rubia con dos dedos.

Q: estas bien?- le pregunta, ante todo la comodidad de Rachel

R:siii muevete ahora!

Q: me encantas cuando te pones asi

R: no pares Quinn ahhhhhh- la rubia aumenta las embestidas, su pulgar sigue acariciadno su clitoris, formando le abecedario sobre el,ante esta accion la diva disfruta de mas placer-sigue Quinn sigue!- la rubia saca su mano completamente del interior de su chica- pero que demo...Mierda Quinn! sigue ahhhhh-exclama al sentir que la vuelve a penetrar con dos dedos mas- no pares!

Q: no pienso para hasta oir que gritas mi nombre- la rubai intensifica sus movimientos con su pelvis, provocando que entre un poco mas en la diva.

R: rayooos Quinn...ahhhhh...voy a ...llegar... ahhhhhh

Q: si Rachel llega en mis dedos

R:ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhhh QUIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!

Finalemnte la morena llega en dos dedos de su novia,provocando que relaje sus cuerpo sobre la chica al ver que termino sonrie satisfactoriamente saca sus dedos con cuidado para acto seguido chuparlos sensualmente.

R: no hagas eso que no respondo- dice entre suspiros, recuperando el aire.

Q:mmmmm sabes deliciosa

R: rayos Quinn esto fue wooow!

Q: jajaja lo se por la cara que pusistes al llegar

R: ohh sii

Q: anda descanza

R: quien dijo algo de descanzar?-pregunto con las respiracion normalizada

Q: segunda ronda ya?

R: oh si tenemos que recuperar esta semana...pero antes- se para de la cama y se dirije a su armario

Q: que haces?- le pregunta al ver la accion de la morena- Rach, que hac...OH RAYOS!- dice al ver como su chica su consolador con correa

R: ahora sii rubia a recuperar la semana perdida rubia

Q: ohh Dios...

Quinn al ver la cara de lujuria y pasion que tiene su novia, se moja mas y se da un idea de lo que viene a continuacion.

* * *

Las chicas habia pasado toda la tarde-noche en el cuarto de la morena haciendo el amor hasta cansarse.

R: vamos Quinn leventate que nos tenemos que ir por Ian y tenemos que ir por el encargo de Santana- sale del baño y se dirige a su armario

Q: demoniso Rachel quieres que me pare de la cama despues de como me dejastes?

R: perdon amor ya sabes que me prendo demasiado, ademas fue un semana muy larga- se acerca a su chica ya cambiada

Q: lo se tambien lo fue para mi

R: corre vida levante y toma un baño ahorita saca un ropa para que te pongas

Q: Dios! mañana amanecere mas adolorida de lo normal y dejame decirte que los entrenamientos con Sue si que son pesados- dice desde el baño

R: te espero abajo cariño ahi ropa sobre la cama- "Ok" es todo lo que escucha antes de bajar por las escaleras.

* * *

Las Faberry se encontraban en el auto rumbo al local donde harian un "nuevo" Lord Tubbington.

Q: Dios me da cosa con solo cargar esto- dice entrando a la tienda con su novia mientras llevaba cargando los resto de la estatua de cera

R: a mi tambien

Q:acabemos con esto...Disculpe- le habla a la persona detras del mostrador

-Si? en que podemos ayudarla- pregunta con amabilidad un joven de altura promedio, de buen ver.

Q: si mira mi amiga vino por esta...cosa...hace unos dias y resulta que se le rompio

-mmm la parecer tu amiga lo tiro- dicel tras ver el estado de la imitacion de Lord

Q: dice que no lo tiro pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que necesito otra cosa como estas para mañana mismo

- no creo que sea eso posible si bien a mas tardar lo tendriasmo el lunes por la tarde

Q: mira no entiendes...su novia ama demasadio esta cosa y no estara tranquila hasta tenerlo nuevamente con ella

-lo siento pero no creo que se pueda entregar antes-

Q: mi amiga es Santana Lopez y si no quieres que ella se enoje contigo y venga a armar un escandalo al local, hable con tus jefe y haga que te despida, es mejor que hagas lo que te dije- como con su cara de perra acargo

-Lo siento pero no puedo tener sino hasta el lunes- dice con el gesto serio

R: disculpa- interrumpe la diva la ver la cara que tenia su novia- mira...lo que pasa es que nos urge muchisimo tenerlo para mañana mismo si? es de suma imporancia.

- como le dije a la rubia no pudo hacer nada-

R: claro que debe de haber una manera, si es por dinero no te preocupes que no importa

-no es eso..- el chico se detiene a ver a la diva por un segundo, formandosele despues uan sonrisa pervertida- bueno talvez si halla una forma.

R: dinos cual es ya te dije que no imprta el dinero

- no sera por el dinero, te ayudare si acepatas salir conmigo mañana en la noche, una cena salir a bailar y despues no se divertirnos un poco los dos solos- dice con una cara pervertida

La rubia no podia creer lo que habia escuchandosi celos subieron al limite, asi que se acerco al mostrador y agarro al chico por las solapas de su camisa, ocasionando que se subiera un poco por el mostrador

Q: disculpa estas coquetenado con MI NOVIA?- pregunta con la ceja Fabray en alto

-este...no...yo no sabia...- el chico al ver como se puso la rubia olvido todo signo de raciocimio.

Q: no importa te tuve paciencia ok? ahora dejaras a mi novia tranquila y mañana mismo me entregaras la estupida cosa peluda entendido?

-ya dije...que bueno...-se podia jurar que en cualquier momento el chico se haria en los pantalones

Q: no me importa o mañana mismo me entrgas la cosa esa o te enfrentas conmigo y con mi amiga y mira que ella se enoja muchas mas que yo, entonces para mañana estara?

-sii sii claro no se preocupe- accede por su bien

Q: bien- lo suelta, mientras se calma- mañana por la tarde espero no tener ningun inconveniente

- claro que no y digale a la Srita. Lopez que no se preocupe que mañana mismo esta la figura

Q:perfecto, vamos Rach- le da la mano a su novia saliendo del local

-loca- dice el chico una vez aliviado al ver que las chicas salieron.

* * *

La morena tocaba intensamente el timbre de la casa de la latina, estaba ansiosa por ver a su hijo.

Q: Rach para que Santana se va a enojar

R: no tocaria tanto, si abriera luego luego-vuelve a tocar el timbre

S: Deja de estar chingando el timbre!-dice un muy enojada latina

R: perdona pero tal ve si abrieras luego luego no tocaria asi

S: mira enano si me tarde es por estar cuidando a tu engrendo ok?- se hace un lado para que puedan entrar

R: donde esta?, quiero verlo!

S: estan en la sala con Britt- le dice e inmediatemnte la diva va al encuentro con su hijo- eyy fuiste por lo que te pedi?

Q: si casi golpeo al tipejo de la tienda, puedes creer que se atrevio a pedirle un cita a Rachel enfrente de mi?!

S: lo que no puedo creer es que halla tenido el valor de pedirle un cita a Rachel, digo es Rachel y...- vio la cara que su amiga le dio- y mejor me callo

Q: si callate en fin tu cosa esa mañana esta ok? pasare y despues te la doy

S: perfecto gracias Quinn

Q: oye y que haras con Britt cuando te pregunte por la imitacion de Lord?

S: nose aun no pregunta por que estuvo todo el dia con Step e Ian pero mañana...

R: Ian mira ahi esta mama!- una alegre diva se reunia con la latina y la rubia, seguida de una bailarina con su hija en brazos

Q: pero mi pequeño aqui esta- agarra a su hijo-no lo aceptaria enfrente de la latina pero ella tambien extraño a su hijo- quien extraño a mami tu verdad verdad que si?

B: Mirala Sanny es tan linda con Ian como tu lo eres con Step

Q: ohh vaya mi amiga latina es tierna eso yo lo tengo que ver

S: Calla Fabgay

B:Sanny!

R: Quinn!

Las Quintanna al ser regañadas por sus novias prefierieron jugar juagra con sus hijos mas.

Las cuatro chicas estuvieron un rato en casa de la latina disfrutando de la compañia de todas mientras jugaban con sus hijos. ya era casi hora de que Las Faberry se retiraran a sus casas.

R: bien nos tenemos que ir este pequeño tiene que llegar a dormir- dice mirando a su hijo

Q: hey gracias chicas por cuidar a Ian

B: no es nada Quinnie ademas Step, San y yo nos divertimos

S: ya bueno ya vayanse que quiero mis besos de señora

Q: ok no vamos...

B: oye Sanny y la estatua de cera de Lord?

Las tres chicas abrieron los ojos ante esta pregunta.

R: este si bueno nos vamos! bye chicas!

Q: Adios San! bye Britt- la cherrio y la diva salieron rapidamente de la casa

S:traidoras-susurro por lo bajo.

B: Sanny donde esta la estatua de Lord?

S: si bueno Britt...- no sabia que decir esta en un aprieto y no sabia si saldria viva de esta...

* * *

**Hola! perdon por apenas subierlo, pero aqui esta!**

**Espero que sea de su agrado! **

**ya tengo ideas para los siguientes caps asi que solo queda desarrollarlos**

**Bien esta fue la primera vez que escribo una escena HOT asi que no se que tal salio, dejen sus RW y digamen por fa si necesito algo mas o nose jejeje**

**Twitter: Cacahuata_**

**Nos andamos leyendo! Saludos!**

**_"Portense mal pero háganla bien"_**

**Bueeno entonces nos andamos leyendo**


	6. Parque

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y DEMAS SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES Y COMO DE LA CADENA FOX.**

** LA HISTORIA ES MIA.**

* * *

Las chicas, después de una salida traicionera, subieron a su auto poniendo rumbo a la casa Berry.

R: no debimos de haber dejado a Santana sola.

Q: Amor, es Santana sabra que decirle,¿ok?

R: esta bien- acepta- eyy ..¿tienes que ir a tu casa? no te quieres quedar con nosotros?- hace referencia a su hijo.

Q: mmmm no veo el problema, solo hay que avisarle a mi mama, pasame el telefono

R: no Quinn estas manejando llama cuando llegemos a casa.

Q: amor, no hay mucho trafico va a ser rapido

R: dije que no Quinn es muy peligroso, ademas viene Ian aqui adelante, prometiste que manejarias con cuidado

Q: ok, ok, ok ya entendi ahorita marco en casa-dice resignada.

El resto del trayecto fue tranquilo con comentarios de cualquier tipo de tema. Una vez que llegaron a la casa, entraron a la casa encontrandose con los señores Berry en la sala.

R: Papi, Papá hemos llegado- saluda a sus padres con un abrazo y beso.

Q: Señores Berry- saluda educadamente

L: Quinn, ¿que te hemos dicho sobre lo de señores? nos haces sentir viejos- dice dramaticamente

H: Habla por ti amor, yo aun tengo la energia de un muchacho de 20

L: Si claro eso no decias ayer en la cama cuan...

R: ¡Basta! no quiero saber lo que hacen mis padres en sus momentos a solas

L: como si tu no los tuvieras con Quinn - dice en tono de burla, provocando que tanto como la morena y la rubia se sonrojaran.

Q: ehhh yo creo que subiere a Ian a la cama y de paso le marcare a mi mamá, con permiso- dice para despues subir al cuarto de su novia

R: Por cierto le he pedido a Quinn que se quede a dormir, espero no halla problema- les informa

H: No hija todo esta bien con tal de que no escuchemos ruidos extraños en en la noche- dice provocando nuevamente el sonrojo de su hija

R: ¡Papá, Basta! Dios...ire con Quinn

L: No hagan ruidooo!- escucha a lo lejos un "Basta" seguido de unas risas

En el cuarto de la morena.

Q: Hey mami

J: Lucy Quinn Fabray ¿Donde estas?- se escuchaba la voz de la rubia mayor atravez del telefono

Q: Estoy en casa de Rachel, ma te llamaba para decirte que me quedare a dormir aqui es un poco tarde y a Rachel no les gusta que este que ande en la calle a estas horas, ademas no he tenio noches con Ian y tambien tengo que cuidarlo

J: me parece bien y haber cuando lo traes a cas que he querido conocer a mi nieto

Q: pronto mamá, pronto- ve com su novia entra a la habitacion haciendo señas de que cuelge para asi poder dormir- mamá tengo que colgar, Rach dice que es tarde

J: hay Quinn de veras que mi nuera te trae como quiere, dominada- dice picando un poco a su hija

Q: ¡Claro que no! yo soy una mujer independiente que no necesitan que la controlen y mucho menos soy una dominada- justo en ese momento se encuentra con la mira de su morena.

J: Si, mejor ve con Rach no queremos que mi nuera te siga jalando la correa jajaja

Q: Basta, ma, Nos vemos mañana te quiero- dice para despues colgar

R:Entonces ¿no eres una dominada?

Q: No, soy una mujer queno se deja de nadie

R: ¿En serio?- pregunta un tanto desafiante.

Q: Ehhhh sii- contesta menos segura.

R: eso lo veremos- susurra para despues entrar al baño.

Q: de la que me salve- en ese momento se escucha el llanto de su hijo- ¡Rach! ¡Ian llora!

R: ¡ Debe ser el pañal, cámbiaselo!

Q: ¡Ni hablar!

R:¡ Cámbiaselo, Quinn!

Q: Rach...- se queja haciendo pucheros

R: ¡Cambialo!- grita un poco mas fuerte, tanto que asusto a la ojiverde y termino obedeciendo.

Q: Esta bien- se acerca a su hijo- haber campeon, te cambiaremos el pañal- le habal a su hijo mientras le quita sus pantaloncitos para asi poder quitar le pañal sucio, para despues ´ponerle uno nuevo- listo, hombresito- vistio nuevamente a su hijo, quien ya habia cesado su llanto convirtiendolo a ahora en risas.

R: ya ves que eres una dominada- le dice cuando sale del baños para darle un beso en la mejilla- ven a la cama, vamos a dormir- comenta mientras se introduce a la cama.

Q: ten agarra a esta pequeño- la de a su hijo, mientras ella se desviste quedando solo en su ropa interior, una vez lista entra a la cama junto con su chica e hijo.

R: y bien ¿Que te dijo Judy?

Q: nada lo de simpre que me cuide y bla bla bla ahh y que quiere conocer a Ian

R: que dice al respecto de eso?

Q: ahh pz que mis deditos deben ser magicos para que te halla dejado embarazada jajajajaja- bromea un poco

R: Quinn- rie tambien ante lo broma

Q: ya ya dice lo mismo que tus papas que esta bien que quieren que tengamos conciencia sobre el embarazo y esoo

R: ahhhh bueno por cierto mañana vamos para que Judy conozca a Ian ha pasado una semana y no lo haz llevado a tu casa

Q: por que lo haz tenido tu

R: bueno si ese es el caso la siguiente semana lo tendras tu

Q: Que?! no! ni hablar! y si le pasa algo? y si lo pierdo?

R: no pasara nada solo tienes que estar al pendiente de el

Q: Rachhhh- hace un puchero

R: te guste o no asi sera, ahora duerme que es tarde

Q: esta bien- pero la rubia antes de dormir vio la escena en al que se encontraba con su novia e hijo-_"Me gusta esto, domir al lado de Rach, con nuestro hijo, me encantaría estas siempre asi, espero que dentro de unos años asi sea..."_- pensó la ojiverde.

Las chicas se deja caer en los brazos de Morfeo, abrazadas dejando a Ian en medio de las dos.

* * *

El dia siguiente llego, nuestras chicas, se levantaron mas sonrientes que nunca, y es que no es para menos, si despiertas al lado del amor de tu vida y mas si tienes a tu hijo ahi.

Después de que estuvieron regalándose, mimos y besos, se encontraron con los hombre Berry para pasar un rato hablando de todo y de nada a la vez.

Ya habían salido de la casa de la morena y ahora se dirigían a la casa de la rubia, para que la madre de la rubia conociera su nieto.

Q: Maaa estas en casa?- pregunto una vez dentro de esta misma

J: Quinnie, Rachel que bueno que vinieron- su madre baja al primer piso

R: Judy- saludo, desde que empezo a salir con Quinn, la madre de esta recibió a la morena con los brazos abiertos no tuvo ningun problema en aceptar su relacion, se llevaron de maravilla tanto que la trataba como a otra hija.

Q: mira mami el es Ian- le mostro a su hijo

J: pero que nene mas hermoso! Quinn por que no lo habias traido antes? es que acaso no querias que lo conociera?

Q: no es eso ma...- se callo por que su novia la interrumpio

R: No te preocupes Judy esta semana lo tendra Quinn y asi lo puedas ver

J: me parece perfecto, y que haran hoy?

Q: iremos al parque un rato

J: por cierto Quinnie ya esta la carriola para que asi lleven este nene al parque

Q: Gracias mami-volte y ve a su novia- ire por la carriola,me baño y me cambio, ok?

R: si, no te preocupes- platicare un rato con tu madre

La rubia asintió, subio la escalaeras para dirigirse a su cuarto, escogio su ropa rapidamente y entro al baño para darse una ducha rapida, una vez que salio se vistio y tomo la carriola que su madre la habia prestado para despues bajar.

Q: listo, nos vamos?- llego a la sala donde estaban las dos mujeres mas importantes de su vida

R: claro

Q: nos vamos, mamá mas tarde vengo- se acerca y le da un beso a su madre

J: con cuidado hija, hasta luego Rachel

R: hasta luego Judy- se despide.

Las Faberry salieron de la casa Fabray, tomaro el auot y pusieron rumbo al parque.

R: oye...no tenias que ir por la copia rara de Lord?

Q: ohh si es cierto!- se da un golpe en la frente- pasamos rapido antes del parque

R: ok, te parece si le aviso a los chicos del glee club que nos alcanze alla?

Q: claro hablales, yo le aviso a Santana vale? tengo igual que hablar con ella

R: ok- toma su celular y les manda un mensaje a sus amigos, que imediatamente tuvieron respuestas con un afirmacion- yap dicen que si, que nos vemos alla

Q: bien, espera aqui yo ire por la cosa esa, no quiero que el idiota ese de ayer se te acerque

R: jajaja hay amor como me encantas todo celosa

Q: jajaja graciosa- sale del auto y entra a la tienda- Buenos dias- le habla al dependiente

-Buenos dias señorita en que le puedo ayudar?-pregunta amablemente

Q: vengo a recoger el encargado de la senorita Lopez, vine ayer era una emergencia

-Oh si la señorita Lopez si si aqui esta tome- le entrega al nuevo Lord en una caja bien protegida

Q: mire aqui esta el pago, gracias- le entrega el dinero y se dirige a la puerta

- Gracias, vuelva pronto- le dice cuando ve a la rubia salir del local.

La rubia toma su telefono y le marca a su amiga latina.

_S: Diga?-contestan_

Q: hey San ya tengo al nuevo Lord- abre la cajuela del auto para guardarlo

_S: enserio? oh dio gracias!- sonaba aliviada_

Q: de nada, que le dijiste a yer a Britt por cierto?

_S: nada, despues que se fueron Step empezo a llorar y pues se distrajo con eso, pero me a preguntado otra vez y la he esquivado_

Q: jajaja oye Rach quiere al parque y le ha dicho a los chicos que nos alcanzen alla, por que no vienen y de paso te entrego a Lord?

_S: perfecto Q! gracias y enseguida vamos para alla_

Q: ok te veo mas tarde- cuelga y entra al auto- listo dice Santana que ahorita nos vemos

R: ok, todo bien con la figura de Lord?

Q:yep ya esta guardado atrás

R: bien vamos al parque

Se dirigieron al parque de siempre donde se reunían con amigos a pasar un buen llegaron vieron a la mayoría de los chicos.

R: hey chicos!- saludo alegremente a cada uno

-Hola- contestaron a coro. Un poco mas tarde llegaron las Brittanas para que asi se completara el grupo.

Todos los chicos iban con sus hijos, pues claro estaba que no los iban a dejar. Esta iba a ser una tarde con sus amigos, con su familia.

Entraron, e inmediatamente se pusieron a jugar, sin duda esta tarde se divertirían como niños.

* * *

**HOLAA!**

**Perdon por no actualizar antes pero argg como que tuve un bloqueo**

**Este cap no me gusto D: **

**Bueno rapido quiero decir: TE QUIERO MI AMOR! :3**

**okis nos andamos leyendo! **

**Twitter Cacahuata_**

**Bye!**


	7. Canguro

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y DEMAS SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES Y COMO DE LA CADENA FOX.**

* * *

_No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo! Yo soy Quinn Fabray! no puedo creer que me haya obligado a hacer esto solo fue una vez! y le pedí disculpas! pero en fin es dramática por naturaleza...bien aquí voy con frente en alto sin importa nada, cualquier burla les harás pagar después, nadie puede contra mí...bueno si solo ella Rachel Berry...argh! la odio! la odio!...no, no, no, no la odio me encanta y más esas piernas que pff me hacen tener orgasmo visuales de tan solo verlas, y me encantan más cuando están alrededor de mi cintura...Dios! no pienses en eso enfrente de él que capaz y le diga a su madre sobre mi cara de pervertida...y ella me daría un sermón sobre estar pensando en estas cosas y me lo haría pagar y...no! suficiente tengo con esto..._

Dave Karofsky: ¿Hey Fabray no estas grandecita como para jugar a las muñecas?- dice con tono de burla

Q: Cállate Karofsky!

Azimio Adams: Cuidado Dave, no te vaya a lanzar un biberón

Q: ustedes se lo buscaron- está apunto de enfrentarlos cuando se escucha un grito

R: ¡¿Quinn Fabray que estás haciendo?!- dice en tono de reproche, y sus manos en la cintura

Ante la voz de su novia Quinn cambia su humor y cara para hablar con ella

Q: mi amor...

R: te hice una pregunta Quinn

Q: Nada amor, solo les quería dejar claro que conmigo no se meten- dice en tono aniñado

R: y enfrente de tu hijo?- le señala a Ian

Q: amm si para que sepa defenderse- dice en tono dudoso

R: ¡Quinn! no me gusta la violencia y no dejare que mi hijo sea así!

Q: pero amor me estaban molestando- hace un puchero

R: No seas violenta enfrente de Ian, además hay otras formas de arreglar las cosas

Q: pero Rach...

R: pero nada Quinn, me tengo que ir a clases, ¿te veo en el almuerzo?

Q: ¿está bien...hey y mi beso?- se percata de como la diva se va

R: lo siento Quinn hoy no hay beso

Q: Rach...

R: Nada Quinn, ajústate bien el canguro que no quiero que se caiga Ian y se te olvide que tienes un hijo

Q: está bien ajustado y no se me olvida

R: Bien te veo más tarde- sin más la morena da media vuelta y se dirige a su salón.

Q: bien...y ustedes porque siguen aquí- les pregunto a los jugadores que se encontraban en el pasillo

D: Jajaja nada nada solo viendo como Berry te domina jajaja- se burla junto con Azimio

El ruido de un cuerpo impactando contra los casilleros fue lo que se escucho minutos después...

Q: Escucha bien Karofsky, y escúchalo bien, da gracias que llego Rachel a tiempo que si no hubiera sido tu tortura muy penosa, y te juro que si vuelvo a escuchar algún comentarios sobre cómo me veo llevando a mi hijo a todos lados lo lamentaras el resto del instituto y esto también va para ti Azimio, entendido?- hubo un silencio entre ambos deportistas- dije ¡¿entendido?!- levanto la voz ocasionando el miedo

D: si...si...si entendido- respondió tembloroso

Q: bien ahora los dos fuera de mi vista- y como el correcaminos solo se vio el polvo que hicieron- después me la pagaran cobardes...bien y ahora que hare contigo?- pregunto viendo a Ian- si te dejo por ahí tu madre me mata!- hablaba consigo misma mientras caminaba hacia su salón- bien tendré que llevarte en esta cosa todo el día y todo por culpa de Santana

S: hey Fabgay a mí no me eches la culpa- le llamo la atención mientras se acercaba a su amiga rumbo a su salón

Q: Lopez cállate que ahora no quiero discutir-se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón

S: cálmate y a mí no me vengas con ese humor-ataco

Q: es tu culpa que este hoy traiga a mi hijo así!

S: no, no, no fue tu culpa haberlo ¡perdido!-la acuso

Q:¡no lo perdí!- se defendió- solo lo descuide tantito- bueno eso dice- ¡además todo fue tu culpa!

S: si claro acuérdate bien de lo que paso...

***FLASBACK***

_El día del parque..._

Después de haber estado un buen rato divirtiéndose, todos terminaron muertos por el cansancio tanto así que decidieron acostarse un rato en el pasto con sus respectivas "familias".

Mike: Que día...- dice abrazando a Tina

Blaine: ni que lo digan, no me había divertido así en años.

Sam: fue muy padre todo

Santana: si si todos se divirtieron, ya cállense y no hablen

Britt: Sanny...

S:que pasa Britt-Britt?- cambio su humor lo cual todos notaron

Br: Tengo hambre, Stephanie también tienes hambre-dice con un puchero.

P: no cabe duda que Britt puede con la gran Santana Diabla Lopez jajaja- comento Puck causando la risa en todos sus amigos

S: Cállate Puckerman si no quieres que hable- le dijo malvadamente

Q: los dos son un par de dominados- dice burlonamente

S: ohh Quinnie no hables de dominados

P: Si Quinnie

Q: hey no me gusta que me llamen asi-le reprocha

R:Quinnie si te gusta que te llame asi en la cama cuando ehgsamodsb- no se le entiendo porque inmediatamente la rubia le tapó la boca

Q: Rachel no digas eso- le dice por lo bajo

R: pero si te gusta

Q: si Rachel pero no lo tienes que mencionar ante nuestro amigos- los señala con la mirada

R: pff ya, pero de esta no te salvas Fabray

Q: bien...- se creó un silencio que Rachel se había encargado de romper

R: A Quinn le gusta que le diga Quinnie cuando estamos teniendo sexo dice que eso la prende mas- menciona Todo de manera rápida

Q: Rachel!-le reprocha

R:Quinn!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- fue lo que se escuchó de parte del todo el Glee club

Artie: no cabe duda que cuando se está en pareja cambia uno jajaja- menciona al grupo

Sugar: porque lo dices?

Artie todos cambian! por ejemplo Puckerman es menos...Puckerman, Quinn y Santana ya no son tan perras como eran antes, Rachel no es tan diva

Mercedes: se te olvido algo

Artie: que?

M: que el dúo dinámico son unas dominadas- señalo a la latina y a la rubia lo cual provoco la risa en todos

Q y S: hey! no es cierto- se defendieron

R: Quinnie...

B: Sanny...

Q y S: si amor?

R y B: cuida a tu hijo/hija

Q y S: está bien-todos rieron antes las porristas dominadas.

Las bromas siguieron, los chistes y canciones; ya era un poco tarde y algunos ya tenía hambre así que Rachel, Brittany, Blaine y Tina irían por comida para todos, mientras que los demás se quedaban con sus hijos y sus cosas.

R:cuida bien a Ian, no quiero que lago le pase- le decía preocupadamente

Q: tranquila amor estaré al pendiente vale?

R: ok. adiós mi amor te quiero

Q: yo también te quiero

R: no hablaba contigo Quinn hablaba con Ian

Q: jum esta bien- hace un puchero

R: ok, te quiero cielo...Quinn

Q: dime

R: ahora si te hablaba a ti

Q: ahh yo también te quiero- se dieron un beso y finalmente la pequeña diva alcanzo a sus amigos

S: bien y ahora que hacemos?

Sam: ni idea

Kurt: no se ustedes pero yo me quedare a cuidar a mi pequeña

Mercedes: apoyo a mi divo me quedare igual

P: si tienes algo en mente cuenta conmigo

Mike: y conmigo, Tina se llevo a nuestro hijo

S: les parece si jugamos americano?

Q: pero no hay con que jugarlo

P: pero tenemos esto- agarro a su hijo- Sam piensa rápido- iba a lanzárselo pero un grito se lo impidió

L: Puckerman si lanzas a ese bebe te las veras negras

No se dijo nada solo se vio a Puck cargando bien a su hijo.

Q: mira haya hay unos chicos que juegan porque no le preguntamos y jugamos con ellos

Sam: me parece buena idea

S:ok pues vamos

Mercedes: hey Quinn ¿iras con Ian? si lo llevas Rachel se va a molestar

Q: ohh cierto no puedo dejarlo

S: Fácil rubia hueca déjalo aquí en la carriola y que ellos lo vean está dormido ¿no?

Q: si pero...

S: hay trae para acá- tomo a su "sobrino" y lo metió en su carriola, lo que no vio es que había dos carriolas iguales, una perteneciente a la de Quinn y otra de una persona que se encontraba cerca de ahí- Aretha, porcelana cuiden del mocoso de Berry

K: solo porque es el hijo de mi amiga que si fuera tuyo pff

S: ya ya cállate, vamos Q a divertirnos un rato

Quinn, Santana, Mike, Puck y Sam se acercaron al lo chicos que se encontraban jugando americano, hablaron con ellos y al final accedieron a jugar de 5 contra 5. Había pasado más de media hora en la que todos estaban entretenidos, Rachel, Blaine, Brittany y Tina ya habia regresado con bolsas donde traían la comida.

BL: ya estamos aquí, ¿Dónde estan los demas

BL: ya estamos aquí, ¿Dónde están los demás?

K: Hola cariño, están jugando americano

R: Iré por ellos

La pequeña diva camina hacia donde se encuentran su amigos para avisarles que ya había comida

R: ¡Hey chicos!- al escuchar es voz tan reconocible detuvieron el juego para ir a comer

Q: hey amor-la rubia llega y la abraza por la cintura y le da un beso

R: hola cielo, ¿te divertiste jugando?- empezaron a caminar hasta donde estaban el resto del Glee club

Q:si, nos la pasamos de maravilla

R: que bueno, ¿oye e Ian?

Q: está en su carriola espera que ahorita voy por el

R: está bien, voy con los chicos

La rubia camino hasta donde estaba la carriola, se agacho para recoger a su hijo pero no está, solo se encontraba una sábana, empezó a ver bien al carriola y se dio cuenta que esa carriola no era suya.

Q: demonios...claro la otra carriola...pero no está...hey Mercedes

Mercedes: ¿qué pasa chica?

Q: ¿y la otra carriola que estaba aquí?

Mercedes: ahh una señora la tomó y se fue no tiene mucho ¿por?

Q: mierda!...ehh no nada perdón, gracias

Mercedes: de nada

La capitana porrista empezó a caminar de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer

_"Rayos rayos rayos! Rachel me va a matar PERDI A MI HIJO! oh Dios! oh Dios! ahora que hago...Santana! claro ella fue quien lo puso en la carriola ella fue la culpable…"_

R:Quinn

Q: ahh demonios

R: ¿que te pasa?

Q:ahh este nada ¿a mí? no estoy bien- le da una sonrisa nerviosa

R: ¿segura? te noto nerviosa

Q: si, si estoy bien

R: ok...¿dónde esta Ian?

Q:¿Ian? ahmm...este...esta con Santana si eso está con Santana, ire por ellos

R: está bien no tardes-le contesto un poco desconcertada

Mientras tanto la rubia corrió a gran velocidad hasta donde estaba la latina

Q:tu ven conmigo-tomo por el brazo a Santana separándola del grupo

S: qué coño, que te pasa Quinn, suéltame que me lastimas- la rubia la soltó al oír la queja

Q:Ian no está...

S: ¿cómo que no está? lo deje en su carriola

Q:¡No esta! fui a verlo y ¡no estaba!

S: yo lo puse en la carriola debe de estar ahi, haz de haber buscado mal

Q:¡Latina idiota había dos carriolas iguales!

S: y...?

Q: ¡Y pasa que pusiste a Ian en la otra carriola!

S: ahhh y ahora ¿qué vas a hacer?

Q:¿Vas? querrás decir ¡que vamos a hacer!

S: ¿y yo por qué?

Q: ¡porque por tu culpa estoy metida en este rollo! y si no haces lo que te digo le diré a Brittany que paso con la cosa esa de Lord

S: ok cálmate quieres no hay que llegar a eso extremos- la latina sabía lo que le convenía

Q: cómo quieres que me calme si mi hijo está perdido!

S: tranquila así alterada no se resuelve nada

Q: ok ok respira...exhala...bien ya…haber Mercedes dijo que la señora que iba con la misma carriola apenas se fue así que no debe de estar lejos

S: bien el parque no es muy grande así que debe de estar aún por aquí

Q: así es...bien lo que harás es ir a buscarlo en lo que yo entretengo a Rachel ok?

S: y por qué tengo que ir yo a buscarlo?

Q: quieres quedarte con Rachel preguntando cada 5 minutos por Ian?

S: bien voy yo

Q: ok me marcas cualquier cosa ok?

S: ok ok calma al hobbit iré por tu hijo

Después de que Latina saliera en busca de su "sobrino" Quinn fue junto con los demás chicos y su novia.

R: Quinn ¿dónde esta Ian?

Q: ahmm ya te dije que esta con Santana

R: ¿y donde esta Santana?

Q: ahmm fue por un refresco o algo...ahmm fue a la tienda así fue a la tienda

R: pero trajimos aquí para tomar

Q: dijo que no que iría a buscar algo ella

R: ¿y por qué se llevó a Ian?

Q: porque...para...por qué quiere quedar bien con Britt diciendo que es buena tía y así ya sabes cómo es

R: ok está bien

Q: amor ¿por qué no comemos algo?

R: bien vamos- algo no estaba cuadrando para la diva ya vería que era.

Había pasado un rato y Quinn no recibía llamada de Santana y eso ya le estaba preocupando, que haria si no encontraban a Ian...en primera Rachel la mataría y en segunda la revivía para después volverla a matar, pero todas esa ideas quedaron pausadas cuando su celular sonó.

Q:San?

_S: Rubia! encontré a la tipa con la carriola_

Q: y tiene a Ian?

_S: no se apenas me acercare_

Q: pues acércate! y ve por mi hijo!

_S: ok ok dios te alteras más que Berry_

Q: cállate Lopez y me avisas cuando tengas noticias

_S: ok bye_

Mientras tanto la latina se acercaba de manera peligrosa a la "susodicha"

S: hola

-hola... ¿te conozco?-

S: no, lo que pasa es que tengo un problema

-y que puedo hacer yo por ti-

S: dejarme revisar la carriola-al punto

- como ¿por qué?

S. lo que pasa es que mi amiga y yo perdimos a su hijo y buena ella también tiene una carriola igual a la tuya asi que creemos que el hijo de mi amiga está en esta carriola

-ok...pues lo siento pero aqui no hay ningún niño y no dejare que revise la carriola

S: oye mira enserio quería hacer esto bien pero no me dejas alternativa o me dejas ver la carriola o te las veras conmigo

-pues no te tengo miedo y no dejare que revises nada- le decía de manera seria- es más vete de aquí antes que llame a la policía

S: ok ok pero esto no se queda aquí- sin más la morena dio media vuelta y camino se detuvo a unos pocos paso y se escondió vigilando a susodicha, saco su celular y marco a su rubia amiga.

Q: Santana que paso?

S: hey rubia cuestione a la susodicha y dice que no hay nada y no me dejo revisar nada es más me amenazo con llamar a la policía si no la deja en paz

Q: demonios haz algo! no dejes que se vaya!

S: tranquila se detuvo en la tienda supongo que ha de estar esperando a alguien además por que no vienes y me ayudas!

Q: ok ok espera deja me zafó de Rachel y voy contigo...dónde estás?

S: estoy por la salida sur del parque

Q: ok voy para allá- la rubia colgó, guardo su celular y se acercó a su novia- Rach

R: ¿qué pasa Quinn?

Q: tengo que ir alcanzar a Santana

R: ¿por qué?

Q: por qué me dijo que quería...que le diera ya la cosa esa de Lord

R: ahh ya...bien pues ve con ella y no tardes

Q: si tranquila- una vez que se despidió de su novia, Quinn salió corriendo a todo lo que pudo para alcanzar a su amiga y evitar que se llevaran a su hijo- hey donde esta?- dice con voz entrecortada.

S: hey es esa la que esta ahí

Q: ok pues vamos y ya le pido yo que me deje ver

S: pues vamos, y si no está ahí tendrás problemas graves Quinn

Q: cállate que no me ayudas así, mejor camina

Ambas porristas cruzaron al calle hasta donde estaba la mujer con la carriola

Q:hey hola disculpa, soy Quinn y ella es Santana

-ahh ya si la loca-

S: ah quien le dijiste loca?

Q: hey hey cálmate-le puso de tras de ella- mira ya te explico mi amiga solamente quiero ver si mi hijo esta ahi no hare otra cosa

-ya le dije a tu amiga que no hay nada, asi que mejor váyanse antes de que llame a la policía

Q: vamos tranquila no es para tanto

- si lo es o se van o les llamo-

Q: ok ok nos vamos tranquila, vamos San- tanto la rubia y la morena regresaron hacia donde estaban escondidas

S: Q, que haces dejaremos esto así mira que tu hijo puede que este ahí

Q: no, no tranquila lo que haremos será distraerla y tomar la carriola y ver a Ian y ya después le devolvemos y todo listo me entiendes?

S: ok pero pro que no vamos rápido tomamos la carriola corremos y después la regresamos

Q: bueno ok es mejor, vamos por ahí rodémosla por el auto, cuando este volteada tomamos la carriola ¿bien?

S: bien, bien

Ambas porristas se movieron detrás de un auto que se encontraba en la calle se quedaron ahí durante un momento esperando la oportunidad para ir por la carriola. De un momento a otro vieron que la mujer empezó a hablar por teléfono dejando sola la carriola.

Q: ok San este es el momento vamos

S: muévelas rubia

Con agilidad la rubia tomo la carriola y empezó a retroceder esperando algún movimiento pero no fue así, ya estaba a unos pasos para esconderse detrás del auto cuando la mujer volteo y vio a Quinn en pleno movimiento.

-Hey! Devuélvela!

Q: corre San, corre!- sin chistar ambas porritas salieron de su escondite y empezaron a correr todo lo que daban a lo lejos se podía escuchar los gritos de la mujer pidiendo ayuda y llamando a la policía.

S: espera rubia…ya la dejamos atrás…- puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento

Q:si…creo que si...haber busquemos a Ian- la rubia empezó a buscar a su hijo entre sabanas pero no encontró nada más que solo unos juguetes, pañales había de todo pero nada de Ian- no esta San..¡Ian no esta!

S: cálmate rubia tranquila ¿segura?- dio un vistazo pero efectivamente no esta Ian

Q: y ahora que hare que hare…Rachel me va a matar ¡me va a matar!

S: ok ¿y si había tres carriolas iguales?

Q: no lo creo San…lo mejor sera volver con la carriola pedir disculpa y hablar con Rachel

S: lo siento rubia

Q:tranquila S

Con la cabeza caída la rubia y morena regresaron al lugar de los "hechos" devolviendo la carriola pidieron una disculpa a la señora por la toma de la carriola, donde la dueña de esta las llamo locas desquiciadas ya sin mas regresaron hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

S: oye…¿segura que no quieres que te ayude?

Q: no, esto lo tengo que hacer yo

S: bueno, pues suerte- la latina golpeo levemente el hombro de la rubia y se dirigió hacia su novia e hija

Q:hey Rach

R:¿Dónde estabas Quinn?- pregunto seriamente

Q: yo…este tengo algo que decirte…yo hace rato fuimos a jugar y Santana puso a Ian en su carriola y después se fue y lo fui a buscar y encontramos la carriola pero no estaba Ia perdóname Rach perdóname no quería perder a nuestro hijo-esta con los ojos llorosos, si que le afecto al perdida de su pequeño

R:Quinn…

Q: perdóname Rach…matame pero perdóname…

R:Quinn no te voy a matar…

Q: ¿como?

R:Ian esta aquí…- le señalo si verdadera carriola

Q:ohh Ian mi amor- sin pensarlo la rubia tomo en sus brazos a su primogénito llenándolo de besos- ohh no sabes como te quiero hijo, perdóname mi amor perdóname ya no te descuidare

R: Quinn lo vas a despertar

Q: ohh cierto ya perdon pero…pero…¿como?- no caia en si la rubia- yo lo busque por todos lados y y no estaba y despues lo fui a buscar con Santana y tampoco

R: hace un rato una señora vino diciendo que se llevo la carriola equivocada en donde Ian iba

Q:¿Cómo?- y segui sin caer en cuenta

R: eso que una señora regreso por su carriola, se equivoco

Q: oh dios entonces no lo perdi! Oh si gracias! Gracias no me mataras viviré oh gracias Dios

R:ya ya no cantes victoria tan rapido

Q:¿Qué?¿Por que?

R: Quinn descuidaste a nuestro hijo!

Q: lo deje durmiendo y estab cerca de Kurt y Mercedes

R: Quinn es tu responsabilidad no la de ellos

Q: pero Rach…queria jugar y no podía con Ian

R: lo se, Quinn pero esto no se quedara asi

Q: ¿Qué haras?

R: por el momento te dire que te quedas sin sexo durante una semana

Q:¿Qué? No me puedes hacer esto!- eso si que no

R:asi sera, ya despues pensare en una forma para que no pierdas de nuevo a Ian, recuerda que te toca cuidarlo esta semana

Q:Pero Rach…

R: ya Quinn vámonos que todos ya igual se van

Q: ohh Dios!- al final la rubia pago de una u otra forma

***FLASHBACK***

S: jajaja vez! fue tu culpa!

Q: Santana callate si, y si bueno fue mi culpa pero igual tuya

S: ya ya eso me recuerda que por tu culpa Britt tambien me castigo

Q: tu te lo buscaste

S: yo cumpli mi parte del trato

Q: claro que no!

S: si lo hice, te dije que lo ayudaria a buscar mas no dije que lo encontraria

Q:eres una idiota sabes!

S: ya ya mejor vamonos mamá canguro que ya acabo la hora

Q: no me digas asi!

S: si mamá canguro, lo que digas

* * *

**Hola! **

**Perdon por la tardanza pero aqui esta :)**

**espero les guste**

**nos andamos viendo**

**Ohh cierto esta cap va para ti Paaa! e.e**

**Saludos! cuidense**

**y perdon por las faltas de otrografia ya ni lo corregi bien**

**OK ahora si Bye :) **


End file.
